THINGS THAT BITE
by hierlihy
Summary: Thinking they would protect her, Ron and Harry leave Hermione at Hogwarts. If only they had known Luicus Malfoy would be teaching this year. REPOST
1. Chapter 1

**Things That Bite**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Just so we are all clear...I MOVED ACCOUNTS AND Am REPOSTING UNDER THIS ACCOUNT. If any of you find this familiar, please know this is the same publisher from before just under a new username. Thanks, enjoy! please READ AND REVIEW!**

The Barsac was as sweet as it should be. It was neither tangy nor produced with more sugar than one would need. The white wine was a delicacy in western France, but was not the only reason Lucius Malfoy had apparated to that specific part of the country. While the wine was soothing and delicious—the purpose behind his being there was much more than for the simple pleasure of wine tasting. No, Lucius was waiting for Severus Snape. While one might question as to why Lucius was meeting Snape in France, another might be more concerned with his presence inside Hogwarts—the place where the school's current Headmaster had killed Albus Dumbledore. To have the students see a Death Eater who they know to be working for the Dark Lord, would put Severus into more trouble than he already was.

To tell the truth, it had surprised Lucius the day that he had flooed into Severus's office. The dark haired man had practically thrown a temper tantrum over his being in the school. Lucius had only responded with the raising of his blonde brows and his request to meet with him in the future, but kept his suspicions in the back of his mind. How very odd it was for the man to act that way. However, Lucius had shrugged it off and flooed back to his manor- thinking on how he was going to convince Snape into the position he wanted.

To be inside the school (a professor nonetheless) would be most helpful to his Dark Lord.

Therefore, here he sat, impatiently waiting for Severus to arrive. While it was not yet 9 o'clock, beneath the table, Lucius tapped his foot out of frustration. Taking another sip of his Barsac, a smile graced his devilish lips when a figure clad in black came billowing into the room. Glancing at the time, Lucius rolled his eyes. The man was never late, for it was nine on the dot.

"Finally decide to grace me with your presence Severus?" Lucius asked sarcastically.

"You don't deserve it." He replied, taking a seat across from the blond man, "However, I am a man of my word."

"So I see." Lifting an eyebrow, Malfoy swirled the half-empty glass of wine in his hand before taking another casual taste—watching Severus over the clear rim.

Narrowing his eyes at Lucius' laid-back behavior, Severus had the immense urge to growl.

"Was there a reason in particular as to why I am here Malfoy?"

Lucius chuckled, "Temper, temper Severus. No reason to be testy."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Well?"

Putting his wine down, Lucius cleared his throat.

"Indeed there is my friend. I wish to take part in the schools academics, by means of becoming a professor." He replied in a tone that only showed mutual interest—if any at all—in actually wanting to become staff.

"Is that so?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "One might question your motives Lucius and they would be right in doing so. However, I'm sure I could make an accurate guess."

"Be my guest."

"Power, rank, the Dark Lord, and the ministry…" He put his hands up as he dished out his ideas. "Perhaps take action on the Mudbloods?"

"Perhaps, but does it really matter to you? Maybe I do want to install some new power to the school." He said in a stoic tone. "Where is the harm in that?"

"There would be plenty of harm Lucius and you know it. What would the ministry think? Not to mention the students?" he replied, "If you where to lose your temper with a student…"

"Yes, yes but you forget. I have one of my own Severus. I think I understand the concept of children and their…ways." He spat out with a sour expression. "Besides, they already have to put up with you. I don't think it would faze them much in terms of temper."

"Hmm, be that as it may, why should I?"

"It has its perks Severus, but you are making me rather suspicious. It would benefit the Dark Lord would it not? I for one would have thought that you would jump at the opportunity to help him, yet you sit here before me and practically deny my service for our master. Why would that be?"

"How dare you question my loyalties Lucius! You know full well where my allegiance lay!" He hissed through clenched teeth, hoping no one else could hear their conversation.

"Do I Severus? Your behavior has me thinking otherwise at the moment." He drawled.

Grinding his teeth, Severus kept his black eyes on Lucius through his greasy hair. His white hands gripped the material of his breeches as he tried to keep his anger in check. Lucius was being as insufferable as he was and he hated it. Was hiring Malfoy the only way to keep his front up? He had promised Dumbledore to be his spy and he could not risk having any loyalties to Potter exposed. Severus sighed.

"Aright—if you want to get yourself into that mess…go ahead Lucius." He spat and rose from his seat, "Don't complain to me when they infuriate you!"

With a whirl of his black cloak, the palled figure of Severus Snape huffed from the small patio and disapparated from France.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things That Bite**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Just so we are all clear...I MOVED ACCOUNTS AND AN REPOSTING UNDER THIS ACCOUNT. If any of you find this familiar, please know this is the same publisher just under a new name now. Thanks, enjoy! please READ AND REVIEW!**

**CH.2**

An aching hand rubbed one's forehead as the quill they had previously been using lay abandoned across the table. Seven pages of full parchment —along with margin notes—were currently sitting in a messy stack on the far right side of the table. Two open books looked up at the ceiling of the library and both turned to their center pages. Along with the book bag, long strands of curly chestnut hair littered the occupied work area.

As she let out a long sigh, the hair floated from their resting place to separate positions upon the table. Brown eyes fluttered open before they once again shut for just a second. She could not fall asleep now—not when she was so close to finishing the ridiculous project. It would have surprised probably most of the school to see the know-it-all, Hermione Granger, in the current state she was in; her head was throbbing slightly and her right hand hurt from hours of writing. To be honest though, she had to admit that she had done much harder work than the seven flimsy pieces of parchment she had just finished but today hadn't been the best day.

For one, she had used her time-turner more than a couple times today. Something she already regretted. She had her boys in her face for help—talking about their upcoming Quidditch game and how much food Ron had consumed during dinner. Usually Hermione had just put up with their constant blabber and would enjoy it. However, she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Her hair felt especially frizzy today and she could have sworn that her teeth looked bigger than they had been just the day before. Dark circles were present under her eyes and her back hurt a bit from yesterday. While she had taken a potion for the back ache, she still just felt…odd. Kind of like her first year again.

So, here she was; sitting at one of the many library tables alone. It was well after hours but she would not come to class with blank parchment. She was beginning to wonder if this was how Harry and Ron feel like when they had the smallest assignment. At that thought, a small smile leapt onto her lips. No matter how persistent, they could always make her smile.

Hermione wondered what it was going to be like when they left to accomplish the task Harry and Dumbledore hadn't. She assumed that it would be rather boring. Her smile faded as her thoughts shifted. She had asked to go with them, insisted. They would not have it. She knew that Harry and Ron wanted to keep her safe but Hermione was more concerned with their well being over her own. She didn't know how they would take care of the Horcruxes without her. Really, she should just go no matter what they said. No matter how they try to stop her, she should just go. Hermione didn't think she could bare it if something happened to one of her boys knowing that she could have been there to help them.

Giving what seemed to be her hundredth sigh, Hermione pulled herself up from her seat. Gathering the parchment and her books, she stuffed them rather carelessly into her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. Sleep was now her number one priority. Slipping her shoes back on, Hermione walked from the library and into the corridor of the school. The pictures snored and talked in their sleep; Hermione could hear the stairs creak as they changed from floor to floor. Making her way towards the first immobile flight, the sound of her shoes could also be heard due to the empty lobby.

As Hermione went from flight to flight, she felt the odd sensation of not being alone. As much as she would like to pass it off as a ghost, she couldn't. Stepping off on the third floor, Hermione picked her pace up and made a B-line for her dormitory. Trying to listen behind her, it proved to be more distracting as she tried to focus on what could possibly pop up before her as well.

And just like that, a familiar word filled her ears, causing her to almost stumble and drop her bag.

"Lumos!" Hermione froze as the tip of a wand was pointed at her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" An all too familiar drawl came. "An insufferable know-it-all wondering the corridors after curfew?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached out to lower Snape's wand.

"If you don't remember professor, I am Head Girl. It's my duty to 'roam the halls', as you put it."

Narrowing his eyes at her, like he so often does, Severus jerked his hand back when he saw her own coming towards him. It made his temper boil just a bit more when she responded to him in a disrespectful manner.

"No matter, if you don't remember clearly Miss Granger, I am the Headmaster of this school and you would do well to remember that!" He fumed.

"You'll always be a bat to me sir." She said in a voice just as equal in contempt as his was to her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my dorm."

"Why you little—"

"Severus Snape, what is going on?"

Closing his eyes, Severus turned around to face Minerva McGonagall. Even though he was now headmaster of Hogwarts, she still was able to scold him like a child. She stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes were largely fixed to his face.

"What are you doing to Granger?" She demanded.

"She was insulting me." He seethed.

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly and she stepped forward, pushing Snape out of her way.

"Me, insulting you? You called me an insufferable know-it-all and you were contradicting my Head Girl duties!"

Turning his head to Hermione, Severus dropped his head. "You disrespected the Headmaster of this school!"

Now in each other's face, both had forgotten about McGonagall's presence. She watched them squall before huffing and grabbing both by an arm.

"Enough, the both of you!" She looked between the two of them. "Now, if you two are done acting like children, I think you'll find that you are both at fault."

Neither Severus nor Hermione spoke as the elder woman looked down on them. Hermione looked to her feet, embarrassed but angry. Snape on the other hand, had his jaw set as he stared into Minerva's face before jerking his arm out of her grasp and marching down the hall way without another word.

Now that Snape was gone, Hermione looked up at her head of house and muttered a small word of apology as she adjusted the strap of her book bag. McGonagall gave her a sympathetic expression before disappearing into the dark corridor herself.

Trudging the rest of the way to the dorm entrance, Hermione spoke the password and dragged herself through the portrait hole. She climbed the stairs to her bed where she promptly fell. She didn't know how she had survived all these years with Severus Snape being within the same walls as her, but she couldn't imagine how it could get any worse than him.

TT


	3. Chapter 3

**THINGS THAT BITE**

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

**Just so we are all clear...I MOVED ACCOUNTS AND AN REPOSTING UNDER THIS ACCOUNT. If any of you find this familiar, please know this is the same publisher just under a new name now. Thanks, enjoy! please READ AND REVIEW!**

**CH.3**

Rousing before the house elves had even begun making that morning's breakfast, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were dressed and both had knapsacks full of things that they thought would be important for what they were about to take on. With heavy muggle coats on and scarves around their necks, Harry and Ron were almost ready to begin their most preposterous "mission". Searching for the Horcruxes was going to be harder than it ever was without Dumbledore around to help Harry but he would not let his mentor down.

Grabbing his knapsack, Harry crept to the lavatory in the dorm and walked up to Ron.

"You ready Ron? We need to go as soon as we can." He said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah yeah Harry. Just let me grab my pack on our way." He replied, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes. How could Ron be tired still? They might as well be facing their death and he was more concerned about his lack of sleep, even if he didn't come out and say it.

They boys tiptoed back into the upper dorm, giving Ron a chance to grab his pack. Once they were on the bottom steps, Harry carefully poked his head about, just to make sure that they were the only ones up. Looking back at Ron, Harry stepped out into the common room, feeling the warmth of the fire for what could be the last time. It had been the very place where he had consulted Sirius on numerous occasions.

"Harry!" Seethed Ron as he waved his hand in front of the dark-haired boy.

"What Ron!"

"You sort of dozed off there for a second."

Ron patted Harry on the back and headed for the portrait hole.

"Sorry Ron. I was just thinking…." Harry said.

"Well mate, ready?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah—" Harry reached down for his invisibility cloak, only to find that it wasn't there.

"Ron, do you have my dad's cloak?"

"No, I thought you had it." He said confused.

"Then where—Oh!"

Bounding back up the stairs, Harry went to retrieve the cloak. Harry gave a sigh of relief when he spied it sitting on his made bed.

Making his way back to the stairs, Harry held it firmly to himself as it half hung in the air. Since he had not wanted to wake up any of the other students in his dorm, Harry had not lit his wand or any torches to make his way down. As he took the stairs one at a time, the cloak got under his feet.

Down in the common room Ron heard what sounded like someone tumbling down the stairs. To his surprise, he had been correct in hearing, for there was Harry in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

In her bed, Hermione woke when something loud could be heard outside of her own dorm. Narrowing her brows in wonder, she tossed the covers from herself and grabbed her wand. Opening the door into the stairwell, Hermione found it to be light by what looked like the soft glow of fire. Her expression of suspicion held more depth as she crept down the stairs, careful of her footing.

She held her wand out before her as she walked out around the corner to see what was possibly going on. Eyes widening the size of pumpkins, Hermione's jaw dropped as she screeched.

"BOYS!"

Jumping, Ron and Harry turned around looking like a couple of deer caught in muggle headlights. At the other side of the common room was Hermione. The very person they did not want to encounter over anyone else. As harsh as that sounded the two of them really wanted to leave her to ensure her safety.

"Harry." Muttered Ron.

"Yes Ron."

"I think we've been caught."

Harry turned to Ron, "You think Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley, what in Merlin's pants do you think you are doing?"

"Well you see—OW!" Said Ron.

"Hermione." Said Harry.

"Well Harry?" She said, waiting for his reply.

"I'm sorry but; Immobulous!"

With a flick of his wand, Harry immobilized Hermione who hadn't seen it coming. Falling to the ground, Hermione held an expression of shock on her face. Harry rushed over to Hermione and picked her up. Ron grimaced and thought of the Hell they would have to pay when they saw her again.

Putting Hermione on one of the couches, Harry looked down at Hermione and pulled a blanket over her still form. He knew that someone would mutter the counter curse when the house woke up. Even though he felt bad for his actions, Harry thought it would be for the best. He couldn't stand it if something happened to Hermione.

"You know she's gonna be more mad than the time my mum sent the howler over the enchanted car right Harry?"

"Yeah Ron, I know." Harry replied and grabbed his cloak. "We need to go."

Throwing the invisibility cloak over himself and Ron, the two walked out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. Both shuffled down the stairs and out to the gates of the school. Without looking back, they disapparated from the school grounds, without the knowledge Hermione could have provided.


	4. Chapter 4

**THINGS THAT BITE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

******Just so we are all clear...I MOVED ACCOUNTS AND AN REPOSTING UNDER THIS ACCOUNT. If any of you find this familiar, please know this is the same publisher just under a new name now. Thanks, enjoy! please READ AND REVIEW!**

**CH.4**

Just as the sun barely began to rise above the crisp horizon, the students of Hogwarts filled the Great Hall for another breakfast. The corridors were now filled with thousands of voices as everyone talked about this and that. Just like the students, the professors did the same, taking their seats at the head table—Severus at the center.

Even though Severus was now the Headmaster, meal times always seemed to carry on as it always had. People were happy to be there and ignored Snape for a change. With the sleep being taken from their eyes, the students lined their house table and waited for McGonagall and Snape to arrive at the head. Out of all teachers that were seated, the two were not there.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Yelled an outraged woman. "HOW DARE YOU PUT THESE STUDENTS IN JEOPARDY!"

"QUIET yourself Minerva!" Said Snape. "Since I am the head of the school I can make whatever decisions I want to!"

"Well I don't believe this! You are letting Lucius Malfoy teach here?"

"You know I'm right here?" The drawl came from a less than fazed Lucius. "You could talk like I'm actually in the same room." He said a bit less than politely.

"Do you think I care Malfoy?" Snapped Minerva. "If you ever lay a finger on a student here Lucius Malfoy…." She growled.

"Yes, yes Minerva, you've already said it enough. I think I get It." Said Lucius as he stood from his seat.

"You are mistaken Mr. Malfoy." She said in retort. "I don't think you do!"

"MINERVA!" Bellowed Snape, causing McGonagall to turn her attention towards him.

"If you would please leave it alone, my decision is finally and I believe this is holding up my breakfast!"

Dropping her arms to her sides in defeat, Minerva held her head high and walked around the desk to look down her nose at Severus.

"The same goes for you Severus. If he touches a student in Hogwarts, I will make sure your punishment is fitting for the crime."

With one last look from Lucius to Snape, McGonagall strode from the office and made her way to the Great Hall. To announce the new staff member would be a shock to all within the core of the school.

Still in her robe, Hermione sat solemnly on the couch Harry had put her. The dying flames crackled and the embers became more present than before. Just like Harry had thought, someone was there to perform the counter curse on Hermione. Ginny Weasley was there to save the day when she came down for breakfast. While she had tried to ask Hermione what had happened, the only response she had gotten was a shriek of frustration and then a string of curses directed at her brother and Harry.

While everyone had left the house, Hermione stayed behind. How could they actually leave her behind? They did everything together since first year. For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt left out of an adventure. She knew their intentions were good but she hadn't actually expected Harry to immobilize her. Hermione thought for sure that she would have been with them right now, wherever they were, helping to destroy Voldemort.

Glancing at the clock that hung above the fireplace, she read six thirty nine. Breakfast should have been served now, and that meant that she would be free to wonder the halls with no one to bother her. She liked when the halls weren't packed full of people most of the time. It gave her a break. While she liked people and being around them, she just needed some time to herself once in a bit, and if halls were empty, why not take a stroll? Sure she could stay in the common room but what fun would that be?

Standing from the couch, Hermione went back to the upper dorms and changed into her school uniform. She charmed her hair so it would be a little less frizzy, and then exited the Gryffindor house. There wasn't a question about where she wanted to go either. The library was always her favorite place to be. To read a good book in the morning was a comfort to her. To take her mind off Harry and Ron.

Once Hermione was on Hogwarts' main floor, she walked a bit faster, as if she had to be the first person to walk through the doors in the invisible race. Her excitement grew when she thought about that for a moment. True it would be so much more fun if she was racing against Harry and Ron but they weren't there with her. Hermione grimaced. No, they left her behind to brood over it too.

Oh here she went again. Harry and Ron always managed to pop up in her brain. No matter what! It didn't even matter if she was thinking about books anymore! Even though Hermione was strong, she did cry once in a while. After all, she was only human. With tears in her eyes, Hermione walked a blind path down the corridor, not caring who may or may not be lurking.

And once again, fate would have it that someone else actually was in the corridor. Trying to fight back the tears, Hermione did not notice this as her mind was focused on one thing. Knowing that the library was just around the corner, Hermione began to run, not wanting anyone to see her at the moment, cut short when she hit something rather hard.

"MERLIN'S PANTS!" She yelled and jumped up off the castle floor.

Did she hit a wall? When were walls slightly warm? The only logical reason was that she had hit someone.

"Watch where you are going Miss Granger"

Opening her eyes, Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes met with the cool grey ones of Lucius Malfoy. What the hell was he doing at Hogwarts?

Lucius rolled his eyes and brought a finger to her chin.

"Do close your mouth girl, you look like a fish." He said snidely.

"Don't touch me Malfoy!" She spat and jerked away from his touch. How dare her touch her! Wasn't she a Mudblood after all? Was he not concerned with contaminating himself?

"Tsk (nom comma) tsk my dear girl, no need to get snappy with your professor." He smiled as her jaw dropped once again. "I might have to take house points. That would be such a horrible way to start your term with me now wouldn't it?"

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She asked, in case she had heard wrong.

"Are you deaf child?" He hissed. "I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and you'll do well to remember that!"

Billowing past her, Lucius made to leave. He was supposed to be in the Great Hall.

"Why would that be _Lucius_?" She challenged, observing as Lucius stopped in his tracks, spinning around to face her.

Slowing, he walked towards her until his face was only inches from hers. He would not tolerate an insolate child taking advantage of him. Not as long as he was named Lucius Malfoy.

"You just might find yourself in a bit of a situation."

Hermione stared back into his eyes, just as he did to her, neither wanting to back down. As much as Hermione wanted to prove to Lucius that he could not frighten her, images flashed through her mind of the Department of Mysteries and all the times he had tried to take her life. The truth was that he did frighten her. Narrowing her eyes just a bit more, Hermione finally broke eye contact with the man and continued on her way to the library before she had been rudely interrupted.

Smirking, Lucius watched Hermione's retreating back and straightened his posture.

"I'll see you in class Miss Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

**THINGS THAT BITE**

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

**Just so we are all clear...I MOVED ACCOUNTS AND AN REPOSTING UNDER THIS ACCOUNT. If any of you find this familiar, please know this is the same publisher just under a new name now. Thanks, enjoy! please READ AND REVIEW!**

**CH. 5**

The present Peeves seemed to be enjoying himself today. When Hermione entered the library, she had been relieved to find it empty; or so she thought. With numerous ghosts in the castle, you never did know when and where they would pop up next. However, the mischievous spirit had not been on her mind at all. No, what was on Hermione's mind was one Lucius Malfoy. The despicable, perverted, aristobrat of a man that now took residence in the school. That had caused Hermione to jump and sink into the nearest seat she could find. Now she had to put up with two Snapes. When she had thought things at Hogwarts could not get any worse for the time being, it slapped her in the face.

To now have to endure the probing from two Malfoys, made Hermione feel like Severus could be her teddy bear. She giggled at the thought. Snape would probably yelp as if he had been dirtied, then rush off to burn his robes.

While Hermione was contemplating the situation, a loud thud made her jump. With her eyes wide and a hand over her heart, Hermione got up from the chair and cautiously went to the first row of books. Looking around the corner, Hermione's eyes practically popped out of their sockets at the sight of books scattered on the library floor.

"MERLIN!" She screeched, running to aid the books as if they were human.

As Hermione picked them up one by one, the sound of a stifled laugh caught her ear. Her head turned around intending on catching who ever played the cruel joke. However, she saw no one there behind her. Clicking her tongue, she resumed where she had left off then heard it again. Once more, Hermione whirled around and looked behind herself; not a soul was there. Finally, Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged it off. She swore to herself though that if she ever caught (the) one doing that she would curse them into oblivion before they could blink. How dare one treat books like this! They were valuable and held important information within their bindings.

As Hermione crawled about the books, one amused Peeves snickered as he watched the Gryffindor. He knew that would get her. Her head shook wildly in disgust at what he had done, causing Peeves to burst out, no longer able to contain his annoying cackle. Hermione jumped for about the sixth time.

"PEEVES!" She shouted and shot up. "Did you do this?" She demanded and watched as the spirit rolled around in the air.

"No! Why would I do a thing like that?" He said.

"Oh you little bugger!" Hermione hissed, "Why would you do such a nasty thing!"

"I told you Missy-"

"Peeves if I could curse you!" She growled, growing tired of his lying.

Before Hermione could say another word, Peeves zoomed out of the library and she heard the shriek of the librarian. That little toad! Sometimes it made Hermione wish she were a spirit so she could do something to Peeves. With that final thought in her head, Hermione went back about the business of picking the books up.

"Hermione Granger!" Hollered a shrill voice. Hermione looked up.

"Madam Pince!" She said and stood up.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked, appalled at the sight before her.

"Madam Pince please…" Hermione said and held her hands up in defense, "It was Peeves! He came in here and did it as a cruel joke! I would never do this!"

Madam Pince put her hands on her hips, staring at Hermione with her large eyes. She knew Hermione was a careful student when it came to books, but a part of her did not want to believe it. The majority of her mind screamed 'Caught in the Act!' However, she had not actually witnessed what had happened. Actually, as it where, Pince had been across the library when she heard a large thump. When she found which row it had came from, she had found no one but Hermione.

"Very well Miss Granger, if I am to believe you, I expect that you will do the responsible thing and pick these all up." She said and eyed the pile of scattered books.

"Yes Madam Pince." Hermione replied without a fight, and let out a breath when the cranky librarian waddled away.

It was just too many surprises in one day for Hermione. First Ronald and Harry left her, next came Lucius the Horrid, then this! Aside from Ginny being at school with her, Hermione was left alone again. Deserted and unwanted. As much as she wanted to scream in frustration, it was not worth it now. She just wanted to be done with the damned books and go nap. She was already missing breakfast anyways so it did not matter much. She knew Snape would question her, but right now, she could care less. She knew how to deal with him for the most part and that was all that mattered for the time being.

If she could just figure out a way to get the boys back, Hermione would give them a right deserved smack. The thought of that brought a sad smile to her face. She even missed being able to yell at them. It was awfully silly though, considering that they had only been gone for a matter of hours, but still.

Getting fed up with the books, Hermione suddenly bopped herself upside the head. She was such a muggle! Reaching into her robes, Hermione pulled (out?) her wand. Why had she not done this in the first place? Maybe it was all the things on her mind but nevertheless; this might have saved her from Madam Pince's sharp mouth. With a swish of her wand, the books pulled themselves from the library floor and floated back into the place where each belonged. With a now satisfied smirk, Hermione rubbed her hands together. It was time for a nap. As much as she did not want to miss class, she had her time turner, and would use it to catch up on her lessons missed. Though it would not really matter if she missed a lesson with her brains and all, it was not very 'Hermione' like.

Arching her small back, Hermione stretched her arms above her head for a moment. Proceeding to walk out of the library, Hermione looked at the time; 07:50 Am. Goodness her stomach was hungry. If it hadn't been for Harry and Ron, she would not have gone to the library to 'think things over'. No, she would have been doing the same as every other Hogwarts student; going to class with a full stomach. However, the more Hermione thought about it, the more she wasn't sure she would like the scenario again, she had Malfoy for class today and the idea of having a full stomach made her nauseated. And to think that he would be teaching his son at the same time! The Gryffindors were certainly going to be doomed! It wouldn't be a surprise if the whole house got detention within a one day period.

As she toddled into the main hall, Hermione was caught in a stampede of persons, giggling and pushing their way around. She had an increasing urge to hex everyone. While it would make her way to her rooms easier, Snape would have a spontaneous indignation. As much as she disliked the man—especially since he killed Dumbledore—Hermione acknowledged that she would rather spend Christmas with the bat over having Malfoy senior as her lecturer at all.

Hermione shook her head sluggishly; "When I get my hands on Harry and Ronald…It will make Molly look like an angel." She muttered and pushed a small first year out of her way as she stormed up the moving stairs.

As the stairs moved, Hermione jumped from set to set. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't exactly looking up the whole time, therefore when she stumbled down a few steps, she wasn't aware of whom had turned to look at her as a string of profane words shot from her pouted mouth. Hermione herself assumed that it was another student. Pulling herself up a bit with the help from the rail, Hermione rubbed her backside.

"Are you blind?" She said through clenched teeth.

"I beg your pardon? I am most certainly not."

Lifting her chocolate eyes, Hermione gaped as she stared up at Lucius Malfoy once again. His expression would have made her laugh if she wasn't feeling so embarrassed. His eyebrows were loosely knitted together, eyes a bit wide, and his mouth hung in a state of bewilderment. His platinum hair was tied back with a black ribbon, which was different from how she had seen it before. Hermione was at a loss of words. If it had been any other teacher, she would have apologized right away. Since it was Lucius, she was just…in a haze.

"Cat got your tongue?" He said retort and inclined his head a bit.

Lucius was pleased to see the silly girl at such a loss for words. It was a rare occasion. Her hair was in its usual state; a bit bushy and too curly. Her eyes were wide with…shock was it? He would have smirked if it weren't for the glare she was finally giving him. '_Damn_.' He thought.

"If it did, don't you suppose a cat would be hanging from it?"

"Actually, I'm afraid it would be too much of a dirty place for one to be." He said with a smirk.

"How dare you!" She replied, "Like your mouth is any better you nasty snake!"

Lucius raised a silvery brow. "While I may be a 'nasty snake' as you put it, I'm not a Mudblood."

Hermione lowered her eyes to the railing. The son of a bitch was getting the best of her and he knew it. As much as she could have made some sort of retort about him being a Death Eater, he would just snap back at her.

"Struck a nerve?"

Hermione looked at him.

"No, just more mature." She said in a low voice. She became relieved when she saw that she was now on the right floor. She needed to get away fast!

"Why you little—Oof!" Hermione pushed past Lucius and usefully bumped him into the railing. The portrait hole was just a few feet away now.

"It was a nice little chat Professor." She said to him over her shoulder as she reached her house entrance. "Next time bring some tea!"

With a mumble of the password, Hermione vanished behind the picture and shut the door quickly. Sliding down the wood, Hermione took deep breaths. Why did she just do that? To Lucius Malfoy nonetheless? She was going to be in trouble. She was such a dumbass sometimes when it came to stepping out of line. Hermione wondered what the blond man was doing now. She smirked to herself; probably ranting to himself about her.

For the most part, Hermione would be right however, Lucius still stood on the stairs in the same place she had bumped him, and his icy eyes stared at where witch disappeared. How dare she do that! Push him around like that, he was a teacher! Lucius was bumped out of his trance-like stare when the stairs jumped into gear. Straightening himself, Lucius cleared him throat. If she kept this act up he would teach her a lesson, as well as her place.


	6. Chapter 6

**THINGS THAT BITE**

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

**Just so we are all clear...I MOVED ACCOUNTS AND AN REPOSTING UNDER THIS ACCOUNT. If any of you find this familiar, please know this is the same publisher just under a new name now. Thanks, enjoy! please READ AND REVIEW!**

**CH. 6**

_Under the Invisibility cloak she stood. She didn't know why she had let them talk her into it, but there she was, acting like a scared puppy hiding from the thunder. Her hair was wet from the rain, and she shivered slightly. Taking hard breaths; Hermione's brown eyes surveyed the chaos that befuddled her. It made her dizzy and weak in the knees. Not necessarily just from fright, but with the temptation to disobey them. To run from the cover of the cloak and help. She was unable to though, for her body would not move. Her feet were cursed to the ground upon which they stood. Try as she might, every time Hermione tried to take a step, it was as if she would end up being pulled farther back. It made her angry, frustrated that she could not tear off into the battle._

_Curses shot from left to right, up and down, side to side. Greens, reds, blues, and yellows flashed around her as good fought evil. Hooded figures snaked across the grass, taking their opponents out by surprise. Auroras, professors, and students alike_ _stormed about the castle and raced about the lawns. One by one, Hermione saw them fall. Their lifeless eyes wide open and body limp on the grounds. Mad tears poured down her rosy cheeks for, for every one Death Eater, it seemed another five of Hogwarts were taken out of revenge._

_It was a horrid and terrifying parade to watch. Hermione couldn't even shut her eyes as much as she wanted to._

_Out of nowhere, a blur of ginger hair and a boy with glasses shot before her. Narrowing her eyes, Hermione gasped when she saw who was before the two boys. The pale snake-like figure of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named_ _loomed over them. His cloak billowed and floated like smoke in the air. Red eyes shone with malice and contempt, but also…humor? Why did Voldemort have that expression within_ _those slits of his? There was nothing funny about the situation. Not even for him. While Hermione wondered this, she stopped as a chilling hissed drifted over the entirety over the battle._

"_Time is up boy. Today I finish what should have ended years ago!"_

_While she wanted to keep her eyes glued to the menacing figure that haunted Harry's dreams, her brown orbs glided to her left and right. Everyone had stilled their movements, and looked onto who spoke._

"_No Tom, you assume too much." Replied a boy. "It is you who will finally die."_

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, who are you to talk the Dark Lord in such a manner?"_

"_The boy who you lived, the same who will destroy you."_

"_Harry, you speak too_ _soon. IMMOBULOUS!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_Hermione squeaked as two jets of light darted towards the other. Sparks flew when they collided, and took turns advancing on the other. It was like a mad tango, only the end result would be death. Harry and Voldemort spat curse after curse at one another, while everyone watched the frantic duel between them. One side would hold their breath as the opposing curse won, and the other side would cheer as it happened. This switched from side to side, and cries broke out among the mass crowd of people._

_As the battle between Harry and Voldemort wore on, cheers_ _emitted as Harry's wand took over the power of Voldemort. The outrage was evident in his eyes and it caused Hermione to smirk. What a fool he was to think evil would triumph over good. Just as the thought had passed_ _through Hermione's head, a sudden surge of light flew from the tip of Voldemort's wand, shoving Harry to the ground._

"_No!" Shrieked Hermione._

_She watched as Voldemort took a moment to straighten himself. it_ _sickened her to the core of her body. Harry lay on the ground with his glasses crooked on his dirty face. While there was no smile on Voldemort's face, his eyes held the ailing smirk. Taking a step with one_ _bony bare foot, he came upon Harry. Standing just over him, Voldemort bent down and snatched up his glasses. Tossing them to Bellatrix, Hermione watched as she stepped on them, letting out a wicked laugh._

"_Poor Potty can't see!"_

"_Bellatrix, quiet!" Snarled the Dark Lord._

_Harry squinted his eyes in hopes of seeing his enemy. His world was blurry. Things that moved all around him, making him dizzy. Seeing Harry's subtle delirium, Voldemort laughed._

"_Well, well, your hero Mr. Potter is on the ground before me!" Motioning towards Harry, Voldemort looked around at everyone. Wide eyes and rigged bodies faced him as he spoke to the crowd._

_Leaning down once more, Voldemort stared Harry nose to nose. "And now Mr. Potter_…_."_

_Harry's breath was nonexistent as the awkward face appeared clear in his vision. Stale breath reached his nostrils but never entered._

"_AVADA KADAVRA!"_

Hermione bolted upright from where she lay on the ground. She looked around madly, making sure that she was _actually_ seeing the common room of Gryffindor. Her eyes were as large as the bottom of a butterbeer bottle, and her chest rose up and down furiously, her hand resting upon it.

"Oh my Gods…" She whispered. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream."She murmured.

"I could have sworn…." Hermione let out a long breath and leaned back against something rather unexpected. Jumping, Hermione turned around. Before was the door that hid behind the portrait. She had been asleep just behind Gryffindor entrance! What if someone had come in? People could have walked all over her! With an expression of mild disgust, Hermione picked herself up off the ground. How had she fallen asleep in the first place, and what on earth was the time?

Looking up to her right, Hermione read the oversized clock;

"10:15…." She's said.

"OH MY GODS!" she yelped. "I MISSED HALF OF DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS!"

Forgetting her encounter with Lucius, Hermione raced up to her room and piled her books and quills into her bag. The only thing on her mind was not missing class. What if it was put on her record! She could not and would not risk that. Nobody would hire her if they thought she played hooky all the time! While Hermione was thinking worst case scenario, it was obvious that she did not realize it. Not even if anyone told her either.

Dashing to the portrait hole, Hermione let a string of profanities fly as she stumbled over herself. Her face met with the ground with a thud, while her knees took most of the fall. It had taken her by surprise like most falls but she popped back up with a scarlet face, even though no one was there to see her. Clearing her throat, Hermione cautiously walked out of the Gryffindor house and into the hall. She looked around for a moment before the sound of shifting stairs caught her ears.

"Oh class, that's right!" Almost oblivious to what she had been so worried about before, Hermione had forgotten about getting to DADA after she had tripped.

The blonde man walked lackadaisical in between the rows of students in _his _classroom. While it would have put a smile on his face, he could not. Instead, a cool and composed expression lay on his features. While the students worked their quills furiously, Lucius contemplated the whereabouts of Hermione Granger. As much as he'd enjoy storming into her rooms and dragging her to class, she'd have to pay the consequence of being late to one of his classes.

His thoughts were broken when the sound of a quill hit the stone floor. Turning around, Lucius spied a Slytherin girl bent over to reach for the quill. Feeling eyes on her, the girl raised her own eyes and found her professor looking upon her with a raised eyebrow.

Snatching up the quill, the girl blushed as she began to write again. Rolling his eyes, Lucius clicked his tongue. He was about to speak when the classroom doors burst open.

"Well, well it's the Mud-"

"Draco…."

"Sorry father."

Heads turned and giggles were stifled as the head girl bustled into her seat. She sat alone at the front of the class, but if Ron and Harry had been there, it would have been the three of them. Actually, she would not have been late at all if they had let her tag along. Mumbling curses, Hermione refused to look as her professor as he walked up to her.

Even when he cleared his throat to get her attention, Hermione acted as though he did not exist.

"Miss Granger."

Still, Hermione did not look up. She continued packing her bag, taking out her books.

If it had been any other professor, even Snape, she would have explained why she had been late and apologized for interrupting the class. Lucius however, was not any other professor. He was a Death Eater. Hermione simply would refuse to acknowledge him.

Growing impatient with her childish behavior, Lucius leaned against her table and lowered himself. His left hand braced himself on the table, while his right hand tipped her chin up.

"Look when one speaks to you Granger." He said. "It's most rude to do otherwise."

Scowling at the Senior Malfoy, Hermione jerked her chin from his hand, and stared at the table. Lucius cocked his head to one side.

"I believe a 'Sorry Professor' is due."

Raising her eyes, Hermione looked to her right. All eyes seemed to be on her at the moment. Not wanting to indulge in the display of mutual hatred any longer, Hermione mumbled an apology.

"Excuse me; I don't believe I heard you."

"Sorry Professor."

"Very well." Straightening himself, Lucius put his hands back in their previous position behind his back. "Miss Granger, if you would read the board, you are to complete the assignment before the end of class."

"But professor, that's not a fair enough-"

"If you hadn't been late, you would have had just the same amount of time as everyone else. I suggest you get started."

Closing her mouth, Hermione threw him one last look of contempt before she started the assignment. She dipped a quill into her bottle of ink and marked the parchment before her. She worked fast and flipped the pages of her book at a furious pace. While she did so, Lucius watched her. She was loud and seemed to be shaking her head. At what though, he could only guess. It amused him though and he took up his chair behind his desk.

The rest of the class went by faster than Hermione would have liked. She had so much more she wanted to add to the essay, but she only had two minutes left. Picking up speed, Hermione got lower to the parchment and almost scribbled rather than wrote. Suddenly, her essay was taken from under the end of her quill, and a long black ink line marked the rest of the page. Looking up, Hermione saw Lucius.

"Such a shame, I expected more than carelessness from you Hermione." She watched as he rolled her parchment. "Class is over."

Slowing getting to her feet, Hermione looked around. The last of the students were trickling out the door. Letting out a breath of frustration, Hermione gathered her belongings. As she made for the door, Lucius caught her arm.

"You are to stay after Granger."

Swallowing hard, Hermione let the man lead her to where she had just been sitting. When she plopped down, the sound of the classroom doors shutting sent chills down her spine. But before she knew it, Lucius was sitting right in front of her, scrutinizing her with his grey orbs.

"Well, shall we discuss punishment then?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Things That Bite**

**author'snote:**

**Just so we are all clear...I MOVED ACCOUNTS AND AN REPOSTING UNDER THIS ACCOUNT. If any of you find this familiar, please know this is the same publisher just under a new name now. Thanks, enjoy! please READ AND REVIEW!**

**CH. 7**

It was not fear that kept her quiet as the man spoke, not the sweat that threatened to fall down her neck, nor the heat that tempted her to fall into unconsciousness. The shear unexpected situation Hermione was in now. Sure, Hermione had fallen into trouble before with the help of Harry and Ron, but never had she been called out on her own. Perhaps she had earned it seeing how she was being disrespectful to a teacher even if he was a Malfoy. However, the oddity of the situation made Hermione unable to guess what the Pureblood had in mind as far as 'punishment' would go. She assumed though that whatever he had planned, it would be miserable.

With his hands placed calmly in his lap, Lucius stared at Hermione. Hermione did not know if he was having a battle with himself, or if he was just trying to intimidate her. Either way, it was a bit uncomfortable. She could look back at him no longer and nervously played with her hands as she averted her eyes to the black board. This however, seemed to be just what Lucius had been waiting for. Getting up from his chair, Lucius smirked.

"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to fool me," He said gesturing for her to detach from her seat. "I will show you what the punishment will be."

With a small nod and a roll of her eyes, Hermione followed the tall man. Her eyes narrowed and fixed themselves on his back. She noticed that he stood tall and straight, and now that she thought of it, that was the only she had ever seen any of the Malfoy' s. Maybe not all ways the calmest of people, but they were composed and so arrogant. Hermione wondered if they ever sighed from stress, or slouched because they were tired. Did this mean they slept as straight as a board as well? The thought had almost made Hermione giggle, but her thoughts were broken when Lucius suddenly turned.

"Since we both know that you have a free class period…." he looked at the clock. "Right no, you will be scrubbing these cauldrons."

"But sir, those cauldrons haven't been used for years!" Hermione wailed in protest. "We don't even use those!"

Lucius put a hand up. "Do as I say Granger."

"Why you can't do anything to me, in this school!" She challenged him

"Granger…" He growled

"Why should I listen to you? I hate you, why would I do as you said even if you are a teacher?"

Lucius slammed his hands down on the table that separated them, causing Hermione jumped.

"Do it…NOW!"

Clenching her teeth together, Hermione complied silently and went to fetch her first over-sized cauldron. Inside, the amount of grim was hideous! Why did the school even have these still? Moreover, why in the world were these in the DADA room to begin with? It was not the potions room.

Walking over to a corner in the open room, Hermione got a rough sponge and used to her wand to wet it with soap and water. With the cauldron on top of one of the many desks in the room, Hermione did not have much room to work especially since the cauldron was so huge.

Watching the Mudblood struggle to keep the cauldron in place gave Lucius Malfoy joy. She had not expected to loose his temper like that, but he had not expected that hole in her head to defy him once again. Now sitting at his desk, Lucius looked down at the parchment he had to read over from the class period. Rolls and rolls filled his top space. It made Lucius wonder what it would be like to deal with this everyday. It was no wonder that Severus was always on end. Too much work for Lucius' dainty hands.

Soon, Lucius became engrossed in all the correcting he had to do, he choose to ignore the Gryffindor. For Lucius though, it soon turned into forgetting about her all together.

A whole two hours had passed since Hermione had started on the cauldrons, and since Lucius had taken more interest in the parchment. Neither of them had said a word the whole time. Since Lucius had seemed to forget about Hermione, she had forgotten about him. It was not until she heard his low voice behind her that she came back to reality.

Turning around, Hermione found Lucius looking over her shoulder, inspecting her work. His eyes were emotionless and his mouth was tight. Hermione felt uncomfortable with the man so close to her. Before she could tell him to move, Lucius made the first move.

"Give me that Granger." Taking the sponge from her, Lucius scowled. "I though with you, that the cleanliness of this cauldron would have been a much higher quality."

Maybe if he had been a great distance away from her, Hermione would have made some kind of retort. In this case, she kept her mouth closed as his stomach pressed against her back and his right arm came over her shoulder. What was he doing? He was cleaning the cauldron, something Hermione could not get over. A Malfoy cleaning!

As much as she was uncomfortable in the situation, she could not seem to stop inhaling his scent. The musky of pine combined with a shot of spice drew her to him like a moth to a flame. It was all Hermione could do to keep herself from burying her face in the crook of his neck and clinging to him.

"Miss Granger!"

Closing her eyes, Hermione felt her face flush with color. Had he noticed? She had been so distant in his scent that she had not heard him calling her name.

"Yes professor?"

"I said that you have been dismissed. Get out if you know what's best for you."

Not even bothering to dwell on what he might have meant by that, Hermione gathered her belongings, fleeing from the room. What the fuck was wrong with her? Sure Lucius was disgustingly attractive, but why did his scent have to be too!

While Hermione had never liked Lucius, she found herself just as helpless as any other female, caught under his spell.

"Bastard!" She said, and ran to the Great Hall. Dinner was being served.


	8. Chapter 8

**THINGS THAT BITE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

******Just so we are all clear...I MOVED ACCOUNTS AND AN REPOSTING UNDER THIS ACCOUNT. If any of you find this familiar, please know this is the same publisher just under a new name now. Thanks, enjoy! please READ AND REVIEW!**

**and thanks for the reviews ive gotten so far. Even if I am reposting from my old account! I miss seeing all the reviews attached. you are all awesome and sorry for the trouble I put you through when it comes to tracking down this story again! many thanks if you follow me once more here.**

**CH. 8**

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione felt awkward to say the least. While she had other friends in her house, the foreign sensation of Harry and Ron not sitting next to her made for a dull evening. To keep her mind off the two, Hermione piled her plate high with food and began a conversation with Parvati.

"So Parvati, how are you and Seamus going?"

"Oh!" Parvati said and swallowed the food in her mouth. "Well, it's ok actually. At first he was almost nervous when he talked to me. Odd for him, and now, he's just like he always has been."

"Is he being a prat?" Hermione asked.

Parvati gave a small shrug. "He wouldn't be a guy if he wasn't right?"

"True. Very true." Hermione replied. "I wonder—"

Hermione was cut short from her sentence when she was a swirl of red hair. Parvati narrowed her brow and looked down the table, trying to see who Hermione seemed to be staring at.

"Umm, Hermione?"

"Will you excuse me for a second Parvati?"

However, before Parvati had vocalized her answer completely, Hermione was already walking down the length of the table. She ignored the looks the Slytherins gave her and those from the head table. Her focus right now was on a very sullen Ginny Weasley. It was unusual for the social sprite to be at the end of the table. This brought concern to Hermione. While she was busy worrying about her feelings about the boys, and how to reach them, she had never put much thought into how Ginny might be feeling about the whole shebang. Especially since one of the boys was her brother.

Hermione made to seat herself across from Ginny and smiled softly at her when she looked towards her. Hermione felt some relief wash over her when the younger Gryffindor gave her a smile in return.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Ginny. Are you feeling alright?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." She replied and took a small bite of bread.

Hermione sighed and scratched her head.

"Ginny, you know you can talk to me. I'm also worried about Harry and Ron. They are my—"

"I know Hermione, 'your best friends'". Ginny finished her sentence and slouched. "I just don't think you know how it feels when it's your brother and boyfriend." She said quietly.

"Ginny…"

"Hermione, why didn't you stop them? Ron had told me about this whole 'operation' and I thought that maybe you would have been able to stop them but you didn't."

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows at Ginny. She had come over here to see if her friend was alright and now she was being blamed for this? Hermione didn't know if that was really what Ginny was doing, but it didn't feel right.

"Ginny, I can't control them."

"You could have stunned them! Anything!"

"Ginny…"

"I had thought you would have. You just let them go!"

"Now wait just one moment. You saw me that very morning when they left! They had stunned me! Don't start this Ginny."

Ginny looked at Hermione and gave a small glare. She knew that Hermione was right. She needed someone other than the boys to blame for this though. Hermione had known about their plan anyways. So she should have been the one to stop them.

"You knew though. You knew their stupid plan!" The redhead said, her voice slowly starting to rise. "You did nothing!"

"Ginny I tried and you know it! I told them to not go through with it!"

"Trying isn't good enough Hermione!" Ginny barked. "_You_ trail them!"

"Ginny…"

"_You_ keep them from trouble!"

"Ginny!"

"Why not this time Hermione?"

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled and rose from her seat. "I am _NOT_ their keeper!"

"Could have fooled me!" Ginny snorted.

Clenching her jaw, Hermione backed away from the table, not caring that the headmaster and some of the students focused on her.

"At least _I _tried to stop them! Unlike _you_."

From the head table, all eyes were on the quarreling pair. McGonagall was worried nonetheless and had a suspicion as to what could have been the matter. Snape on the other hand didn't really care. Even though he did not like the know-it-all, he said nothing about it. While it was odd enough for Snape, the Head master, to do nothing, it was even more of an oddity when Malfoy Sr. stood. Neither of the girls noticed him, but his presence was made known when he drew the two apart from his seat.

A bewildered look crossed Hermione's face, and one of anger crossed Ginny's. While Ginny was more angered by Hermione's come back, Hermione herself looked towards the head table in search of who cast the spell. It was confusing to Hermione when it was not Snape that she saw, but rather the weasel's father. Casting a quick look at the Slytherin table, Hermione saw the red face of Draco Malfoy, as he openly laughed. If only teachers weren't around. She'd give it to him. She'd curse the pompous worm into Merlin's balls.

Her attention was once again brought back to the head table when rapid footsteps were heard. Thinking that it was Lucius, Hermione was relieved when she saw her own head of house marching towards her.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. My office please." The older woman said in a steady tone and marched out of the Great Hall.

Ginny wasted no time in following Minerva. Hermione on the other hand looked hard into Ginny's retreated back and then cast a glance back at the head table. Her temper rose again at the sight. The blonde git was eating as if nothing had happened! Huffing, Hermione ran to catch up with Ginny and the head mistress of the castle.

The cold winds outside of the tent were not kind at all. Harry and Ron looked over the meadow they had set up their quant camp in. Inside the tent were books and a pensieve. The books were open to specific pages and many had highlights. It was not the books the two huddled around though. It was the pensieve.

"So what are we going to do exactly?" Asked Ron, looking into the metallic cloud swirls.

"We need to retrace the steps Dumbledore and I already made Ron. Once, he told me that retracing leads to things we oversee."

"So, we are going to go back in time?"

"No, not exactly. Just back into my memories, not time." Replied Harry. "My previous self and Dumbledore won't be able to see our present selves but we have a chance to look and think things over."

Just then, Harry gave Ron a weird look. He was a pureblood wizard that grew up in the wizarding world. It was odd to Harry that Ron was asking Harry what the pensive did.

Then again, it was Ron. Perhaps he had forgotten? It was a possibility.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Stop lookin' at me like that. It sorta freaks me out."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head; Only Ron.

"Sorry Ron. Ready?"

"Ready mate."

As if on cue, Harry and Ron were thrown into the pensieve and into the world of sacred memories.

Old hands were folded in the witch's lap and wise eyes looked over the two young girls.

Minerva had not said a word to either of them since she had asked them to seat before her. It had only been about a minute since then, but she was assessing the situation. Then she took a small breath.

"Would the both of you like to explain just what exactly that was?"

Both Hermione and Ginny kept their mouths shut and shifted in their seats. Having McGonagall gazing over them with her hawk-like eyes was enough to make anyone feel like a puppy that peed on the floor.

"Well?" She pushed.

Hermione took a breath. She was always the one that did the explaining.

"Professor, we just had a disagreement over Harry and Ron. That's all."

"All? Surely that is not all Miss Granger."

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed in her seat. She turned to look out the window, trying to ignore where she was. McGonagall caught this and turned her attention to Ginny instead.

"Is there something you'd like to say Miss Weasley?"

"No." Came the curt answer.

"Surely there is since you were a part on this 'disagreement'."

Giving in, Ginny began to tell McGonagall why she thought Hermione should have been on top on the problem and Hermione was quick to redeem herself saying that she was not their mother and that Ginny didn't have the right to pin their absence on anyone but the boys themselves. This went on for minutes before the professor put her hands up to stop the blabber between the two girls.

"Miss Weasley, I'm afraid that Hermione is in the right. Perhaps you pinned it on her because you are worried for your brother? Nevertheless, this will stop here and now. I am aware of Mr. Potter's and Mr. Weasley's current events and their progress. Do not think that they are entirely on their own. The both of you." She took a breath. "Now, the both of you go back to your dormitories. Dinner is over and curfew will be put into effect soon."

Saying nothing, Ginny again was the first to leave the office. Hermione then picked herself up and started for the door. As her hand touched the knob, she turned to face her Professor.

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Are Harry and Ron ok?" She asked.

"If you must know, yes Hermione. They are both fine. The pensieve will prove most valuable for them."

"The pensieve?"

"Yes, Dumbledore's. Harry collected it after his death. I thought about stopping him but he is the one that ultimately has to stop the Dark Lord."

"Yes, I see." Replied Hermione, who was getting lost in her own thoughts.

"_Dumbledore's pensieve?"_

"Go on Hermione. I wouldn't want my head girl late for her duties."

"Yes of course professor."

With a small nod, Hermione left the warmth of McGonagall's office and trudged to her head girl dorm. She had another late night on rounds. It was getting close to Halloween and the air that filled the castle was crisp. With a shiver, Hermione picked up her pace until she came to her portrait.

"Password please?"

"Canes Leviticus."

With a bow from the figure, the door swung open and Hermione climbed inside. A warmer robe was in need for tonight


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9**

Wrapping her Gryffindor scarf around her neck, Hermione threw on her pajama bottoms and headed out into the halls. Upon entering, a small gust of cool air circled around Hermione, causing her to shiver. She pulled her robes tighter around herself. Her shoes made a soft 'thud' sound as she walked and her breathing could be heard. The corridors were silent. They usually were when she did her rounds. They also held an eerie feeling to them as well. Maybe it would have been different if Dumbledore was still alive but, Hermione tried to push her thoughts from that. As long as McGonagall was here she would be safe. Her small hand curled itself around her wand, prepared to draw it if necessary.

As Hermione walked, she ventured deeper into the castle. It had been a good hour since she had left her dorm and was quickly losing interest in what she was doing. Her mind was drifting into random thoughts. Not taking notice if anyone really was around anymore, Hermione began to talk out loud, arguing with herself about recent events and why Ginny got so mad.

"It really wasn't my fault. I don't hold any power over them. She knows that! She's being such a bitch. I shouldn't be calling her that but it's true. Throwing things out of proportion and assuming the situation was uncalled for! Besides, I don't need to be protecting those boys every second of my life. They should be here protecting me!"

"Protecting you from what?" Came a rather amused drawl.

Hermione jumped and pointed her wand in the direction that the voice was in. However, it was dark and she could not see anything.

"Oh bullocks!" She said quietly. "Lumos!"

Light emitted from the tip of her wand, illuminating the pale face of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione felt her heart drop a mile. Being in the corridors after hours with him, in the dark, was not a situation Hermione liked at all. In fact, she was scared. Sure she had her wand to defend herself but, she was only a seventeen year girl against a Death Eater. There was no way she would actually have a chance. Taking calming breaths, Hermione tried to compose herself.

"Excuse me?" She asked, trying to look confident.

Lucius however, saw right through this mask. He noted that her pupils were huge and her hand was slightly shaking. He almost rolled his eyes at the petite witch but caught himself. Instead, he held out his hand and lowered the tip of her wand. The glare was too much for his eyes at the moment.

"Well, as I recall, you were saying something about being in need of protect. I asked what exactly you'd be in need of from protection from Granger." He replied.

"That is none of your business Mr.…Professor." She said and took a small step backwards. To her horror, he took a step towards her.

"Miss Granger, I have just made it my business."

"With all due respect sir, I'd like to keep it my own."

Lucius chuckled and advanced on her.

"Miss Granger, unfortunately, you do not have a choice. It would be unwise of you to withhold information from me."

Hermione bit her tongue and gripped her wand tighter. She backed away from him, unaware that she was only a centimeter from the wall behind her.

"Don't make me ask you again Granger." He said in a slightly more dangerous voice.

Still, Hermione remained silent. Then she tried a new tactic. She smiled at Lucius and lowered her wand a bit more.

"Sorry sir. Perhaps next time?"

With that, Hermione ran to her left. Thinking that she had made her escape, she let out a yelp when she tripped over what seemed to be the carpet beneath her feet, her wand flying from her hands. It was an odd thing to find in the hallways, but that was not something Hermione chose to think about. It was the footsteps that came up beside her that she was focused on. She felt a rush of air float over her and a hand grab the collar of her robe. When she did not rise like she thought, Hermione realized that Lucius was kneeling besides her.

"My, my, my, trying to escape me? How rude." Sneered Lucius. He then put his other hand around her waist and pulled Hermione to her feet. In one quick movement, Lucius stretched out his arms and Hermione's back met the cold wall. Lucius himself made sure he did not touch his body to hers, but Hermione feared he would.

"I told you it'd be unwise Mudblood." He growled in her ear. "Veritaserum will loosen that tongue of yours!"

"Professor—" Whatever Hermione was about say was cut short when she felt Lucius' wand tap her throat. She tried to speak but no words came out. He had silenced her vocal cords.

"_Damn this bastard!" _She screamed in her head.

As soon as she had thought that, Lucius jerked her from the wall and dragged her along beside himself. Hermione could not see where she was going and had to rely on Lucius' Lumos charm and his own stride. With her wand lying somewhere in the dark, Hermione had no means of escape now. With the man's strong grip on her clothing, she was doomed. As doomed as Merlin in a perfume department.

Even though Hermione could not see where she was going, she had a vague idea. If he really planned to use veritaserum on her, she imagined his office or chambers were going to be put into effect. However, they had not come upon any stairs yet. This puzzled Hermione a lot. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she had failed to notice that Lucius had stopped walking. Thus, she ran right into his side. She shook her head and looked up. She could see his face well enough in the dim light to know that he was not impressed with her. A frown was placed upon his thin lips and his chest became still. He stared at her with his grey eyes, successfully making Hermione feel uncomfortable. Hermione dropped her gaze to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

Just then, a low rumbling sound emitted from the wall before her, causing Hermione to look up. She gasped when she realized where it was that Malfoy had in mind. The 'Room of Requirement'. This was not good at all.

"Oh stop gawking girl. It's not like you've never seen this door before. I am aware about Dumbledore's army."

Pushing Hermione forward, she collapsed into the large room. Lucius was quick to step in after and soon the entrance was sealed off. She was now stuck in the Room of requirement with one very displeased Lucius Malfoy. Merlin this was not good. She trembled when he crouched to drag her to her feet once more.

"Now child, you will have no choice but to tell me."

Hermione made to run and managed to yank herself from his hand. She remembered where the exit was in the room and made for it. Lucius growled and rushed after her. Just as her hand was about to push the wall, Hermione was pulled backwards into Lucius' chest. She struggled to escape from him, but he was far too strong for her. Malfoy slammed her up against the wall, putting a stop to her squirming. This caused Hermione to wince in pain. If only the walls were made out of pillows! Then it would not have been so bad.

"Let me go Malfoy!" She hollered.

"You really think I'm going to do that child?" He barked back.

"Ugh, I'm not a child! I am seventeen!"

"Pft, which is still a child in my book. You are still as naive as one!"

Gripping her shoulders, Lucius flipped Hermione around to face him. Taking her chin in one hand, he took out the veritaserum with his other. Hermione's eyes shot open and she began to struggle once more. Pressing more of his weight upon the girl, Lucius put the top of the flask in his mouth and popped the cork out.

"Now, you will give me answers!"

Gripping her chin harder, Lucius made her open her mouth, and dumped the veritaserum into her mouth. Letting go quickly, Lucius stepped back and watched in amusement as the girl tried to spit it out of her mouth. It was too late though. He knew it had already made its way into her system. Sealing off the exit of the room, Lucius relaxed a bit knowing that she had no way to escape. Propping himself up against a wall, he smirked when Hermione finally looked up at him. A deep scowl creased her face, and he laughed.

"How dare you! You bastard!"

Without warning, Hermione shot out towards Lucius and made to slap him. Seeing what she was about to do, Lucius caught both of her hands in his.

"Oh! Let me go! You have no right!"

"Hm, maybe not, but it's a bit too late for that now isn't it? Now, who was it that you needed protection from Granger?"

Hermione felt her answer begin to surface, but clenched her jaw together. She bit her tongue and refused to answer. She must keep her mouth closed!

"Miss Granger you will answer me!"

Still, he got no response.

Lucius' lips thinned out and he pulled her closer to him. He bent his head down to look her in the eyes. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Hermione's eyes began to water.

"GRANGER!" He yelled. "You leave me with no choice!"

Lucius took his wand out and began to point it at her. Hermione knew what was coming and blurted her answer out.

"PROTECTION FROM YOU!" She sobbed and fell to the floor.

She was before his feet and refused to look up at this monster of a man. He was going to use an unforgivable on her! Why was the man like this! All because she was a muggleborn! It was simply inhuman! She might as well be the equivalent to a house elf from his point of view.

Looking down at the girl before him, Lucius dropped his arms to his side. He said nothing and walked to the other side of the room. This confirmed everything as far as he was concerned. She finally admitted that she feared him, his presence, and possibly his words.

Casting a side look at her, he watched as she huddled herself and cried. So much for a brave Gryffindor. Lucius almost laughed but stopped when her head rose. He could clearly see that her face was red with embarrassment and fear and the tears that rolled down her face. Lucius was never good with children but crying women, it was a completely different ball game. Not only did it make him feel uncomfortable but he did not know how to make them stop. Narcissa hardly ever had cried but when she had, he was used to just leaving the room. On a few occasions though, when he had attempted to make her stop, she had refused to let him. This made Lucius believe that a woman never wanted to be touched when crying.

Despite his strong urge to stay put, Lucius walked back over to Hermione and stood over her. His face held no expression and for once he managed not to scowl or sneer at her. He simply looked down at her. He guessed she sensed him because her head popped up to look at him. As if he was a germ, Hermione immediately started to scoot away from him. Her long robe dragged underneath and Lucius wasted no time. His left foot shot out and stepped down on her robe. This prevented her from moving any further away from him. It angered him to see that her face took on an expression of horror.

"What are you doing? What do you want? I'm not worth your time please; can't you just leave me alone?" She sobbed.

Lucius considered her for a moment, but swooped down to her level. He watched as she leaned away from him, afraid of what he'd do. Lucius just sat there, debating with himself. Hermione hadn't a clue what he was going to do and that brought more tears to her eyes.

"Please!" she cried. "Don't hurt me sir."

Looking into her eyes, the blonde man reached out and grasped both of her shoulders. He felt Hermione flinch and he almost swore. He was not used to doing this at all. However, going against his want to turn and walk away, Lucius Malfoy brought Hermione to his chest and encircled her in his arms. It was awkward to him, but he felt her tension fall away when she realized what it was exactly that he was doing. Comforting people had never been something a prideful man did every day.

Hermione had stiffened at first; unaware of what he was doing. To her surprise though, he simply gathered her in his arms. Her eyes stayed as wide as Hagrid, but her body relaxed. She knew that repeating this was in no way going to happen

Review! this is a repost from my old account known as Moomlu. But I'd still enjoy hearing your thoughts and reading feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

**THINGS THAT BITE**

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

Beta version of chapter ten! TTB love you! Love it back! :D

**CH. 10**

Hermione wasn't sure what to do in the pickle. The fact that Lucius was attempting to comfort her was an oddity in itself. Before she could think it over, she spoke.

"Lucius…"

Hermione felt him stiffen when she said his name. He drew back from her roughly and stood up. Once again he stood up, looking down at her from his nose. Peering down at his robes, Lucius gave a small frown.

"You got my robes wet." He said and clucked his tongue at her in disappointment.

Striding forward, Lucius walked past Hermione and pointed his wand at the exit of the Room of Requirement. With a flick of his wrist, the exit was open again and he made for it. It was well past curfew and he was in need of sleep. Perhaps some fire whiskey as well.

Lucius turned to face Hermione, seeing her on the floor still.

"It's professor actually." He said. "And do pick yourself up off the floor."

With that, the tall blonde vanished from the room leaving a highly confused muggleborn alone. The man was absurd. Absolutely unbelievable, random and, and, and….

She just didn't know what to think. She was simply sitting on the floor in the middle of a dark room, as tired as could be.

With a sigh and a burst of what could have very well been the last bit of energy, picked herself up and hurried out of the room. The hall was just as dim as it had been before. It made Hermione shiver now. Shiver because she truly did not want to run into Lucius again. Keeping a fast pace, she walked cautiously and peered around each corner. Soon enough she was approaching the very spot where it had all began. The light started to fade and ahead was a dark corridor. She had to go through it though. If she was going to get back to her bed that is. Taking a deep breath, Hermione plunged forward and strode into the dark. She kept a hand on the cool wall to help guide her since her eyes were useless.

Walking through the black hall, Hermione jumped when her foot touched something. At first she hadn't known what it was, but the sound it made gave her hope. Bending down, Hermione glided her hand along the floor until her fingertips touched the small item. It was her wand! A smile broke out on her face and she brought it to her chest. Casting the Lumos charm, Hermione felt as if she could skip down the halls now. She felt better with her weapon back in her hands. However, it was time for bed and Hermione wouldn't keep herself waiting for that.

A loud crash and a few curses, Lucius kicked the small couch in his chambers. What the bloody hell had he done! Hugging a Mudblood? It was preposterous. He was a Death eater for Merlin's sake. He killed Mudbloods, not comfort them.

Sliding his outer robes off in a furry, Lucius grabbed a bottle of fire whisky and slumped down onto the couch. He popped the lid off and brought the bottle to his lips. Already he could feel the slight sting and he hadn't even had the pleasure of drinking any yet.

It started with a small sip. Then, it escalated into chug after chug. It was a harsh drink to down, but Lucius bared it. What had caused him to act in such a manner towards her? He had never given a damn about her! In all reality, he wanted to see her die. She was just another Mudblood taking over the magical world.

Glancing at the old clock, Lucius read two twenty five in the morning. The whisky was affecting him by now. As he tried to stand, things moved slower than they should have. While his eye sight was struggling to keep up with movement of everything else, Lucius eventually made his way towards the fireplace. Instead of having a fire like he normally did, he had been so focused on drinking that he hadn't started one.

Looking at the Floo powder, he grabbed a handful. Holding it about chest height, Lucius was to ready to say the words. He was so close to yelling them out. It was on the tip of his arrogant tongue and Lucius dropped his hand. In an instant, Lucius Malfoy was gone, not even knowing what he planned to do once he got there.

It was well into the night and Hermione lay soundless in her bed. Her covers had been kicked off during the course of the night and exposed her body. Having had a fire going, the heat still lingered in the air. It gave the dorm a comfortable atmosphere that only some could appreciate.

Unfortunately enough for Hermione, she was woken up by light coming from the fire place. Having not been in a deep sleep, she woke up easily and slowly opened her eyes. Odd enough, she found nothing. She could have sworn that she had been woken up by something though. Breathing deep, Hermione was about to close her eyes once more when the smell of powder filled her nostrils. Her eyes shot open this time. She knew that something had happened.

Sitting up in her bed, Hermione brushed her hair away from her face, looking around the dark room. The only light she had was from the moon outside. It was enough, however, to survey the space in which Hermione lived. She froze when her eyes landed on a tall shape by the bottom of her bed. It was large and very real; it was breathing. She could hear the breaths coming from it and Hermione did not like it.

"What do you want?" She said quietly, hoping it would just go away.

When she didn't receive an answer, Hermione's heart dropped. Why would it not answer her? Whoever it was just seemed to stand there and stare at her. It was quite an eerie thing to have happen; something that would make anyone shiver. Like having a mad animal drooling at the mouth, look at you with specific intent. In fact, that's exactly what Hermione pictured. She was prey, cornered on her bed.

Bringing her covers up to her chin, she spoke again.

"Hello, can I help you?"

To her horror, the figure stepped out from the shadows and shoved her harshly down upon her bed. Chocolate eyes met the icy ones of Lucius. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought about his possible intention.

"I'll scream." She said.

Lucius threw his head back and laughed. "Just who do you think will hear you Mudblood? Everyone is asleep and that is how they shall stay."

Hermione gave him a confused look, not quite understanding his underlying meaning.

Lucius grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Stupid girl! I have silenced this room. Nobody will hear you scream."

"No…." She shook her head.

"No? You don't believe me Granger?" He replied. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"You're not allowed. You are a teacher. It's not right. It's against the—"

"Silence girl! When have I ever applied the rules?" He questioned her, pushing her harder into the bed.

Hermione started to tremble, something Lucius wasted no time in noticing. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was as stiff as a board. He didn't know if she could smell the liquor on him, but he could. It was light, but enough to make its presence known. He dropped his eyes from her face down to the sheet that kept him from seeing the rest of her body. Holding both of her hands in one, Lucius yanked the sheet away from Hermione. She was wearing only a small muggle T-shirt and very short sleeping pants. It was enough to say that she was only wearing knickers in his opinion really. He smirked when she tried to shift herself out of his view. This provoked him to place his free hand on her hip and push it under her shirt. Touching her bare skin. For a Mudblood, her skin was delightfully soft to the touch. He wouldn't have expected that to be honest.

Hermione flinched and gave a small whimper. Was he really going to do what she thought? Her thoughts were mixed together when she felt his hand travel further up her body. It was right under her breast and then it covered it completely. Not was Hermione only shocked by this, but she was very afraid.

Lucius leaned over her; his face so very close to hers. Now she could smell the whisky on his breath. It sickened her to know that he had gotten himself drunk and chose to find her. Oh Merlin why? His nose touched her face, causing Hermione to close her eyes.

"Open your eyes Granger. You will look at me." He growled.

"You're drunk Professor." She spat.

Fighting the urge to hit her, Lucius only tightened his grip on her breast. She was only making this harder on herself. It was true that he was not in a sober state but he would not hear it from the likes of her.

"Be quiet, don't say a word."

"How dare you I—"

"DON'T _say a word!_"

His voice was low and full of danger. It was clear that Lucius meant business and Hermione did not want to have to endure more than she had to.

Lucius was kneeling over Hermione and his eyes shifted from hers to her mouth. It was slightly agape, making him lick his own lips. Leaning forward, Lucius placed his lips on hers. They were soft and warm, but trembled. Removing his hand from her breast, Lucius brought it to her face and curled it under her chin. His thumb stroked her, causing Hermione to open her mouth. He slowly pushed his tongue inside of her mouth, taking his time to taste her. She was as sweet as he thought and pushed his lips down harder on her own. His tongue met hers and slid over the roof of her mouth. He felt himself starting to react to his own actions. Hermione on the other hand, made no move in returning the favor. It was no matter though. Lucius could make anyone do what he wanted. Right now, he wanted her to want him.

Cautiously removing his other hand, he released her wrists. Her hands went to his shoulder to try and push him off. It was a worthless try though. His body weight was too heavy for her to push off. A growl came from Lucius, and he released her mouth. Grabbing a hold of her wrists, he moved them around his neck.

"Try it again and you'll be sorry." He whispered.

"Mr. Malfoy please…" She whimpered. "Don't do this."

"I will do want I want." He breathed upon her lips. "You will respond to me girl."

His lips descended upon hers once more, working her mouth in a solid rhythm. His tongue slipped inside her mouth then and again, stroking her own tongue, coaxing her to give in. His hands made to tear her night shirt off, gaining a squeal of protest from Hermione.

"Do be quiet!" He growled.

Closing her hands in his hair, Hermione's chest was exposed to him now. She squirmed when his kisses moved from her bottom lip to her chin. He trailed hot lips over her chin and sucked on her neck. He passed over her collar bone, right down to his destination. His tongue trailed over one of her pert nipples, causing Hermione to breathe a bit harder. His teeth graze it, teasing and nipping at it. Hermione did not know what to do beneath him. Half of her wanted him to leave and the other was quickly giving in.

Thinking on the matter was not an option and Lucius saw to that. His mouth descending upon her breast, sucking at her nipple, tracing it with his tongue. His hand trailed down her sides and grabbed her hips. A small moan erupted from Hermione. Lucius raised his eyes for a moment and held back a smirk. His pants were getting tighter and tighter.

Suddenly, Lucius felt Hermione's hands on the front of his under robes. They had started to work, trying to rid him of clothes. Grabbing Hermione's hand, Lucius detached himself from her chest and sat up. He looked down at her and watched her blush. Anger started to boil under his skin and he threw himself off the bed. What was he doing?

He ran a hand through his hair and turned from Hermione. His clothes were askew and he had been fully ready to fuck her.

"Mr. Malfoy?'

Lucius turned on his heel and practically ran to the bed. She had the sheet over herself again but Lucius paid no mind to that. He grabbed her face and looked her in the eye.

"You will _never _speak of this understood?" He said harshly.

"Yes." She said quickly.

Letting out a deep breath, Lucius put his forehead on hers. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly let go of her face and backed away from her. She looked dazed and still afraid. Lucius backed up until he found himself in the fireplace. He continued to stare at Hermione until he grabbed the Floo powder.

" chambers!" He mumbled and was gone.

Tears sprung into Hermione's eyes. She was truly confused and scared. She hadn't ever wanted him to touch her like that and then…then she almost gave in! She had begun to like it. Looking to the ground, her eyes landed on the damaged shirt. At least she didn't have classes tomorrow. It was a weekend. She could stay in her room all day if she wanted. To face Lucius would be a nasty affair.


	11. Chapter 11

**THINGS THAT BITE**

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

here you go 8D

**CH. 11**

The snow that fell outside caught Hermione's attention. It was mid December and she missed Ron and Harry more than anything else. The last news she had heard about their whereabouts had come from the Daily Prophet. However, since the article had been written by none other than Rita Skeeter, Hermione had scoffed and thrown it into the fire. It had been months since a letter had been sent from the boys. It made Hermione hope that it had just become more dangerous to send a letter. At least that was what she hoped. Her days at Hogwarts were much different with Snape as its headmaster. There were no encouraging speeches before each meal nor were there many Quidditch games. If there were, the game was set up in Slytherin's favor. The relationship between Hermione and the other students in her house was what it always had been. Neville was still her partner in potions and Herbology. After making up, Ginny was still the one girl that Hermione felt she could trust if a secret was needed to be told, and the games played in the Gryffindor common room seemed to cheer everyone up. It seemed that most of the students were trying to trick themselves out of the reality that had fallen over their temporary home. However, the world they tried to create would be smashed with the news of the Daily Prophet, the increased discipline, and other various things. All in all, the castle was a gloomier place than it ever had been. Only the common rooms seemed to hold festive colors.

Yes, it was gloomy and yes one Lucius Malfoy still loomed about the school like a vulture. However, one thing that hadn't changed was Hagrid. Still as cheerful, supportive, and confusing as ever, Hagrid was the person to see when you one felt a bit blue. Even though Snape was the ruthless headmaster, it was odd that he allowed Hagrid to stay. Maybe he was just using him as bait for Harry though. Hogsmead wasn't such a gung-hoe place at the moment. This was sad because Christmas was just around the corner! Actually, with the greasy bat in charge, there might not even be a Christmas. Everyone knew how much he disliked silly celebration. It was hard to say whether or not anything amazing would happen…ever. The school had been turned upside down.

A piece of chalk flew through the air. It hit Hermione's head. She jumped and looked up.

Oh that bastard! He had noticed that she had not been paying attention so what did he do? He threw chalk at her! And then, he pretends that it wasn't him. He looked over the class, avoiding her sharp look. It had been the first time in a while since Hermione had actually looked at the man. Ever since the…incident, she had done all she could to avoid him. It was embarrassing and awkward. She still sat in the front row so others wouldn't get suspicious or ask silly questions but, she did not like it. Well, she did not like sitting in the front of this class. Of course, Hermione paid attention in class, with today as an exception, she was frustrated with the harsh grading on her parchment, the lack of comments he gave her, or her assignments not being looked at to begin with. It wasn't fair to her. He had been the one to screw up, he was the one who put himself into that odd position, it was him that was to blame but instead, he took it all out on her. It was ridiculous to say the least. If Dumbledore were headmaster, oh boy she would squeal on him in a jiffy-pop second. Unfortunately though, Dumbledore was no longer. It was the sad truth and she could not change it.

Finally taking her eyes away from Malfoy, Hermione gave a silent sigh and looked at the textbook.

"…the only way to rid of a banshee is to cover your ears. Its scream will kill before you even have a chance to react. It would also be wise to have a Crup. By next week I expect a ten page parchment piece on Banshees. There will be no excuses!"

Lucius Malfoy eyed his class as he addressed them and then gave his wand a flick. A piece of chalk raised itself and began to write the assignment up on the board as a reminder.

Hermione rolled her eyes when Malfoy used the word Crup in the sentence. How dare him. Everyone knew that Crups hated muggles. She wasn't the only muggleborn in the class but she felt like the word had been directed at her. There was still a good twenty minutes left of class and the professor had given them instructions to start their assignment in class. Hermione had begun to take out parchment and her quill when a thought passed through her mind. Why should she stay in class? Well, maybe to be a good student perhaps, but she wanted to make Lucius mad. It was self satisfaction she was looking for and she wanted it dearly. Scrunching her lips up, Hermione packed everything back into her bag. If it was a fight he wanted, she'd give it to him. Standing up, Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and made to push her chair in.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Looking up, Hermione found Lucius reading various papers. How did he know that she was…well, that was beside the point. She would not answer him. Instead, Hermione finished pushing her chair in and turned to leave the classroom. This time, Lucius looked up.

"Granger! Class is not over yet. Sit back down." When she kept walking and had her hand on the door handle, Lucius scowled.

"Granger did you hear me I said-"

And then, she was gone. The door shut hard and Lucius stood from his seat. He was tempted to go after her and do some damage but all eyes were on him at the moment.

"What? Get back to work!" He spat and slumped back into his desk chair. " Mudblood…"

She did it! She really did! The only other time she had walked out of class was once in Divinations. She had been angry and walked before she thought. This on the other hand was deliberate. Seeing that Lucius had not gone after her, Hermione frowned. She had hoped that it would have struck a nerve. Guess it hadn't. Oh well, there was plenty of time ahead to make the man feel bad.


	12. Chapter 12

**THINGS THAT BITE**

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

Shits getting real O.o Enjoy! read and review please ^^

**CH. 12**

Minerva sat at the Head table and ate her meal quietly. She had noticed a change in Hermione Granger's attitude and personality. She hadn't thought too hard on the subject but as she watched the head girl place herself in-between the youngest Weasley and Colin Finnegan, Minerva couldn't help but notice the slouch Hermione gave when she sat. Perhaps it was because of Potter and Weasley's absence or maybe there was something else. As far as Minerva was concerned, she hoped that the girl would come out of it soon. While it didn't show in her school work, McGonagall was afraid that it might. What a waste that would be, for this young woman at least. She had so much potential that it might kill Minerva to see her throw it away. However, that might be too extreme of a possible outcome. Closing her eyes for a moment, Minerva forced herself to take her eyes away from Hermione's profile. Instead, she focused on eating and began to eavesdrop on one conversation in particular…

"…I still don't see why I had to take this job. It's ridiculous to say the least Severus."

"As ridiculous as it may seem you know what your consequence would have been Lucius. I knew you'd do anything to save your precious skin."

"Being on the same floor as the Gryffindors isn't my ideal cup of tea Seve—"

"Actually, the Gryffindors are above you Lucius. I thought you would have known that by now or…even remember that. After all, you had gone to Hogwarts."

"Do not mock me old friend. You are just as slippery as I am and as cold-hearted towards them as I am. Don't try and fool me."

"If you wish to remain alive and well you will stop while you are ahead Lucius."

"Seems I've struck a nerve, hmm? You are just lucky that I haven't told anyone about your secret. That would be dreadful for you but me…I dare say my ranking would go up even further."

"I didn't know that was possible…"

As to what those two men were talking about, Minerva only had the slightest clues. She knew the secret that Lucius spoke of. Actually, it wasn't much of a secret really. It was merely that fact that he loved Lilly Potter still. Shoving a spoon full of stuffing in her mouth, she thought over Severus's words.

"_As ridiculous as it may seem you know what your consequence would have been Lucius. I knew you'd do anything to save your precious skin."_

What was that supposed to mean? Could Lucius still be in allegiance with the Dark Lord? Well, Minerva had always suspected as much but Lucius had not done anything to prove her thoughts. At least not yet he hadn't. It frustrated Minerva that Lucius was being a rather good boy. He was still a spoiled brat but he wasn't making mischief like she thought he would have by now. It made the witch frown and furrow her eyebrows. She stabbed at her food while she thought. For a second or two Minerva wondered if anyone had noticed her own behavior. Straightening her back, she looked across the Great Hall and found that everyone was minding their own business. This also went with those who sat at her table. She was ready for this meal to be over with and when it was, she had a Gryffindor to seek out.

When dinner was finally over, Hermione picked herself up from her seat and brushed her hair away from her face. Her meal had been pleasant and she had enjoyed talking to Colin, Seamus, Lavender, and Ginny. It was about seven and her thoughts were of a nice warm bed. As she trailed the pack of Gryffindors towards the stairs, Hermione's face lit up when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she was slightly surprised to see her head of house looking down upon her.

"Miss Granger if I could have a word?"

"Of course Professor."

"Thank you dear, if you would follow me please."

Nodding her head, Hermione followed McGonagall back down the stairs and walked over to a secluded area of the entrance hall. Hermione wondered what the Headmistress wanted to speak with her about. In the back of her mind Hermione wondered if she knew about what Lucius had attempted…Looking down at the floor, Hermione raised her head when her own name caught her attention.

"Hermione, what is wrong? Tell me so I can help you."

"That's very kind professor but I'm afraid there is nothing anyone can do right now…"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione took a breath. She would not cry, she would not cry!

"Unless you can bring back Harry and Ron I-"

When McGonagall put a kind hand on Hermione's shoulder once more, the girl stopped mid sentence. The older witch looked at her with sympathy and understanding. Could she possibly know how much she missed her boys? Did she feel the same way?

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid that the only things we can do are hope and wait. I too wish for them to return but this has to be done. He is the only one how can defeat You-Know-Who. My greatest sympathy is with you now, off to bed."

"Thank you professor."

Giving her grandmother-like teacher a small smile, Hermione turned on her heels and walked back to the staircase. The amount of students at its base where dwindling, Hermione being one of the last students to climb the steps. As awake as she was, the climb to the top was hard. Though she had done it so many times before, her body felt heavy. Her eyelids threatened to give out and just close on her. Why was she so tired?

As difficult as it was to reach her room, Hermione did it with the last amount of energy she had for the night. Speaking the password and crawling through the dorms opening, Hermione didn't even take the time to get into her night wear. Slumping down onto her bed, Hermione let her head fall against her pillow and her eyes close. She needed to get herself out of this awful funk. She didn't want McGonagall to worry and she just wanted to feel happy tomorrow. Maybe if she got the time she would make a trip down to the lake and skip rocks. That was always a nice way to ease her mind. But for now, sleep had over taken the young lady and all she would allow her body to do was rest. With the lights on and the loud noise coming from the other girls, Hermione Granger was still able to go to sleep.

The pale steam that rose from the tea cup transfixed Hermione. Twirling and dancing with grace, the steam rolled about through the air. With the dark wall as its backdrop, the steam stood out even more. Taking a deep breath, Hermione blew softly at the steam. She watched it vanish as if a bomb had gone off. No longer was it slow rising. No, it whirled about for only a matter of seconds before it disappeared. However, in its place, a new thread of steam began to rise, this one as curvy and delicate as that last one.

Extending her hand, Hermione made her first attempt to hold the tea cup. Jerking her hand back, Hermione scowled at the cup instead. The cup's exterior was still very hot to the touch and threatened to burn Hermione's fingers. Leaning back into the booth, the young woman closed her eyes and crossed her arms. The tea shop in Hogsmead was a small and crowded place sometimes, but Hermione happened to catch her visit on a good day. With only about seven other people in the place besides her, the shop was quiet and warm. Also, she didn't have to worry about giving her seat up any time soon for the next person waiting in line.

As Hermione relaxed in her seat, the door to the tea shop opened. A tall man walked into the shop and ordered himself a cup of tea as well. His voice was deep and Hermione thought that she recognized it for a moment. Shaking her head, she decided that she didn't. When she heard footsteps coming her way, Hermione didn't even stop to think that whoever it was would sit across from her. And that's exactly what he did.


	13. Chapter 13

**THINGS THAT BITE**

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

^^ hope you all enjoy! Review please! Next chapter will come

**CH. 13**

"Don't repeat anything that I tell you."

Hermione sat with wide eyes and hot tea in her hands. She had never seen this man before in her life. At least three feet taller than herself, the man had a much darker skin tone and had very dark brown eyes. His hair was short and black, his build looked bulky. Whoever this was, Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to tangle with him.

"W-w-who are you, sir?" Came her reply as she looked him over some more.

"It's me Hermione."

"Excuse me?"

"It's me, Harry" He said in a hushed tone.

"HAR-"

A strong hand covered her mouth before she could blurt his name out. Her eyes were wide with confusion. Slowly, when Harry realized people were staring, he removed his hand from her mouth and smiled at the onlookers.

"Her tea was a bit too hot."

"Harry what are you doing here, where is Ron, is something wrong, I been-"

"Hermione, Hermione! It's alright. Ron and I are both fine but I needed to find a way to come back and tell you some things." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of things, and where is Ron?"

"I told you, Ron's fine. He's back at camp-"

"HAR…err…Simon how could you leave him alone?"

"Simon?"

Narrowing her eyes at Harry, Hermione placed her petite hands on her hips and stared at him. He had a goofy grin on his face as he questioned her about the name. True, it was an odd name but she couldn't go around saying 'Harry James Potter'.

"Well?" She said, waiting for his reply.

"He is a big guy Hermione, but I suppose you are right. Leaving Ron alone might not have been the best idea but someone needs to stay at camp with the sword!"

"Sword? What sword, what sword Simon?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"…And furthermore, the Red Caps love bloodshed and will attempt to beat to death Muggles lost in dungeons or on battlefields on dark nights. Due to their small size, they can be undetectable until it's too late…"

Lucius sat in his private quarters reading third years reports. They weren't the best, actually they weren't even good, but at least they weren't nearly as horrid as the first year students' writing. He had gone through many papers and he was growing tired fast. His eyes were starting to hurt a bit and a headache was quickly forming. Getting up from his desk, Lucius took off his robe and slung it over one of the plush chairs in the room. Now he stood only in his trousers and something equivalent to a muggle dress shirt. His shoes were as shiny as they had always been and his hair was tied back with a black ribbon. It was only half past noon and it happened to be a Saturday. Since his private quarters happened to be connected to the Defense against the Dark Arts class, due to Lupin's stay, Lucius was able to look out the small window and look across the school's courtyard. A few students trickled from the castle and some toward. Why were the students out again? Oh yes, Hogsmead, that was it. Peculiar little place if he remembered correctly. Did he remember correctly? Looking back at his warm robe, Lucius then looked back out the window. A smirk formed on his face and he turned from the window and grabbed his robes. Leaving the essays behind, Lucius left his rooms and the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and made his way through Hogwarts' halls.

Reaching the door that lead to the courtyard, Lucius wasn't surprised when a few students rushed past him, throwing snowballs at each other. On two separate occasions, Lucius was almost hit by two of the snowballs thrown. He had left his cane back in the castle so there was nothing Lucius could do to get the children back. He could have taken house points but McGonagall would have never accepted such a reason. Walking down the sloped hill, Lucius was on the Hogmead's heels. He could now hear many voices and laughter echoing from the small village as well as Christmas carols being sung. It was a bit too merry for him today but, wasn't everything? At least that's what an outsider looking in would say right? From behind him, Lucius heard steady thuds that seemed to be getting closer. Turning around, Lucius saw a horse-drawn carriage and an old man driving the horses. Once he saw Lucius, the man tipped his hat.

"Happy Holidays, sir." He said and then he was gone.

"Yes…very merry." Lucius mumbled, finally reaching Hogsmead.

Everywhere he looked, children had candy in their mouths, butterbeers, and other treats. The snow that had been shoved into piles along the cottages stood almost as tall as they did. Icicles hung from every roof top as well as reefs and bells. Fighting back a small sneer, Lucius passed by small little shops that weren't known very well and others such as Honeydukes. The Three Broomsticks was next and boy was the place crowded. Well, it usually was during the holidays, but Lucius couldn't remember it being that full when he went to school at Hogwarts. Letting it slide, Lucius walked by a shop that he recognized for having fairly nice tea. Glancing in, Lucius was about to continue on when something caught his eye.

"So, let me get this straight. You fought the Gringotts dragon to get Godric's sword? I thought that was just myth."

"No, Hermione it was there and it was big." Harry replied in a manner that almost seemed to be begging Hermione to see reason in their actions. He had told her why they needed the sword and had she been with them, she would have encouraged them to go on anyways.

At the thought of Hermione not being with them, Harry felt a little guilty but she was his family. He wouldn't put her in danger, no matter how much she would have liked to be a part of it. However, Harry's thoughts flipped when he saw red hair. Ginny? Was it her? As soon as Harry had had the thought, the woman turned around and it was not Ginny.

"Harry?"

Hermione leaned forward a bit to try and get his attention. It wasn't until his eyes met hers that she sat back against the booth seat. She looked at him for a moment and calculated just how much he had grown and how much he was continuing to grow. And what was this? This expression on his face was something Hermione could not place. Reaching out with her hand, Hermione placed it on Harry's.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"Yea 'Mione, I'm fine."

As the two continued their conversation, both failed to notice the tall blonde that had walked into the tea shop. Could they not feel his eyes on them? How could they not feel his demanding presence? Passing a few empty booths, Lucius came up behind the couple and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. Her back was turned to him, but Lucius could feel Hermione stiffen.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Hermione kept her mouth shut as the heat from her professor's hand firmly held onto her. She looked straight at Harry whose expression was quickly changing from bewilderment to anger. Oh Harry, don't say anything, don't do it Harry don't! Seeing that Harry was about to make a comment, Hermione quickly stepped in to save Harry from giving up his disguise.

"Nothing professor." She said quickly.

"Hm, nothing you say? Well, are you going to introduce me to this fellow?" His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Eh…T-t-this is Simon, sir. He's a friend." She lied.

Extending his free hand out toward Harry, Lucius put on a fake smile.  
"Ah, pleasure to meet you Simon."

Harry scowled at Malfoy and refused to shake his hand. Seeing that Simone wasn't going to shake hands anytime soon, Lucius dropped his hand and his lips formed a thin line. Looking the younger man in the eyes, Lucius spoke.

"Well then, I'm sure, being friends after all, that Simon wouldn't mind if we broke off this little chat now?"

"What for professor? Have I done anything wrong?"

"Come along now Miss Granger. Time is wasting."

"But wait I—"

Taking her arm, Lucius practically picked her up from her seat and made her follow him toward the shop door. Not wanting to make a scene, Hermione followed but looked back at Harry. He held a worried expression as he rose to his feet. What did Malfoy think he was doing?

"Hey, I wasn't done talking with my friend!"

Stopping in his tracks, Lucius shook his head and turned to face the boy. He quickly sized him up by looking down at him from his nose. Pulling Hermione a bit behind himself, Lucius narrowed his eyes at this, this Simon fellow.

"So sorry boy, but it's time for her to take her leave."

"And who says you get to make those decisions? She's seventeen years old!"

From behind Lucius, Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. Looking at Harry, Hermione mouthed for him to stop. Of course being a stubborn Potter, Hermione feared that he would keep at it. After all, this was Malfoy's father. However, Hermione was in luck today. Harry had caught her head motions and took a step back. He gave her a worried look before his eyes focused back on Lucius whose eyebrows were raised.

"See you Hermione."

"That's better, come along Miss Granger."


	14. Chapter 14

**THINGS THAT BITE**

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

revised version of this chapter! enjoy ;)

**CH. 14**

"Malfoy—"

"Professor." He corrected

"Professor…" She growled, "What is this for?"

He could have answered her question right there, but Lucius kept his mouth shut. She could ask and beg all she wanted, but sooner or later she would find out. Hermione continued to struggle against him but Lucius was too strong for her. Glancing back at her, Lucius rolled his eyes and finally let go, but not before he had backed her into a corner.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours."

His icy eyes looked into her chocolate ones as he waited for her answer. It seemed that all he ever did was wait until someone was bold enough to answer one of his questions. Well, the Weasleys didn't fail to have some retort ready but, my, my, my, Miss Granger was quiet these days.

"I'm tired of waiting around for you to speak up girl!"

"Then why do you?"

Whoops, probably not the best thing to say when you're backed into a corner by a Death Eater. If possible, Lucius' lips became thinner when Hermione talked back to him. Turning his head for a moment, Lucius took the time to close his eyes and try to control his temper. If he could just put her under the Imperious, things would be so much easier for him. Plus, he wouldn't have to listen to her yap and complain about how life's unfair. Placing a hand to the left of her head, Lucius placed his other hand on his hip.

"One more word…"

Hermione couldn't help it. Sure, he was a Death Eater and Snape was the headmaster, but nothing could happen to her at Hogwarts. Not as long as McGonagall was around. Hermione had tried to hold it back but she couldn't any longer. A small giggle came from her mouth. Her hand came up to her mouth as if she was trying to cover her mistake as she looked up at the senior Malfoy with laughter in her eyes. From the looks of it, Lucius was not thrilled to be laughed at. No, not one little bit. Seeing this, Hermione cleared her throat and looked down at their shoes. A smile still threatened to break upon her lips but the low growl that Lucius had just made the temptation disappear. She could hear his hand sliding down the stone wall and felt as it nestled its way into her hair before he used his grip to make her look up.

Without any words, Lucius moved his hand back to her arm and took off toward the castle. What was going on here? What was he doing? What was Lucius thinking in that twisted head of his? Fear once more started to fill her stomach as she was dragged up flights of stairs and through corridors. Lucius couldn't take it anymore. Even if this was Potter, he couldn't even compare to the anger that this girl pent up inside him. Whether she did it on purpose or not, the Mudblood always infuriated him every time she opened that lovely mouth of hers. Wait, lovely? Yes, he would admit it; her mouth was lovely…but never in public. Ha, that would be a laugh shared by everyone.

Opening a door to his right, Lucius thrust Hermione in and slammed the door behind the two of them. With eyes wide, Hermione looked down at what she had landed on. A soft black chair. Raising her eyes to take a look around her, it only took her a few moments to realize that she was in Lucius' private chambers. Unfortunately, it had only taken Lucius a few seconds to reach her. He had already thrown his outer robe off due to the heat that the anger had built up. Now Lucius looked down upon the muggleborn child…young woman…who stared right back at him. Well Lucius, now what are you going to do? You made a threat but did you actually have a punishment in mind or did you just want her in your room? Damn it, that's what you wanted didn't you, to get her beneath you.

Leaning down, Lucius slammed a hand down by Hermione's head and then straightened back up to rake a hand across his chin. Turning his back to her, Lucius cursed himself. He cursed himself for his action, his thoughts…oh those pretty little thoughts and those dreams. He cursed the Granger girl. She had been bewitching him and he hadn't even realized it. Not until now. The fire and fear he saw in her eyes as he turned back to face her excited him. His plan of action had changed dramatically within the time it took to drag her from the damn tea shop to his private chambers.

His thoughts switched again when he caught her trying to slip away from the chair. Within seconds, Lucius had blocked off her escape route and pulled her back up into the chair. Her robes were slightly askew and he could only imagine how hiked up her skirt must have been. Damn it! There he went again! Hermione looked back at him with worried eyes. What was going to happen?

"Professor…" Her voice was so quiet that Lucius almost missed what she had said.

"Professor…" Again, she said his title name.

"Professor…" No, would she ever stop talking?

"Profe—" Hermione cut herself off when she noticed just how close Lucius was getting to her face. He was leaning in farther and farther. So close that she could inhale his scent, that spicy sent. So close that she could now feel his breath upon her lips. So close that his nose touched hers. So close that she could make out the details in his grey eyes.

"Do you ever keep quiet?"

Before Hermione could start in, Lucius carefully brushed his lips over hers. His eyes stared into her eyes as he did so, watching her. Her eyes flickered from their mouth back to his eyes, while he simply took the feel of her pink lips. Pulling back only the tiniest bit, Lucius wet his lips and kissed the side of Hermione's mouth. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hands moved from the material of the chair to her face; her soft face.

"Mr. Malfoy…"

"Shh…"

His thumb moved over her lips, just in time for his lips to follow. The kiss was simple to an onlooker, but it was much more than a brush between lips. Lucius wanted to savor her lips. Whatever it was that drew him to her, he didn't care. His thoughts were focused completely on those lips. So full, so kissable, sweet, and waiting to be ravished. Moving in again, Lucius pressed his lips to hers and coaxed her mouth open with simple caresses from his fingers. Finally, Lucius watched as Hermione closed her eyes and let him in. It was an odd sensation for Hermione. First of all, this was Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco. Oh how she harbored hate toward him. She wanted so much to see all the Malfoys fail and yet, she was letting this man take control of her mouth. Was it because she was curious to know what it felt like to have a man kiss her? So curious that she didn't care who it was? Perhaps that was it, or perhaps it was the fear that still made her stomach clench deep inside. Was it a mixture of both?

Both Hermione and Lucius hadn't mumbled a word for what seemed like forever. Hermione felt numb. She knew this was wrong, even if she was of age, this was her professor. As much as it pained her to call him a professor, it was what the school called him as well as her fellow students. Lucius on the other hand let his hand trail down from her face and let it glide down her side. He had to close his eyes to savor what he felt through her robes. He knew what the material kept from him and he hated it.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is wrong."

Hermione finally was able to choke something out and she was half worried when she heard the man that hovered over her sigh. A rush of cool air filled the space between them as Lucius slowly backed away from her. He still hunched over but was no longer close enough for Hermione to inhale his scent. It almost disappointed her when a sudden chill passed through her bones and she couldn't become intoxicated with his spice.

"You are of age, why should I stop?"

"You are my professor. It's against the—"

"What, the rules?" Lucius chuckled and began to lean in once more. "When have I ever followed the rules Granger? Besides, Severus doesn't care, why should I?"

"McGonagall will—"

"Fuck McGonagall girl, you can't resist what I'm about to do to you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**  
Good golly gosh! If you do not like LM/HG simply, do not read thanks  
Please read and review!  
**Things That Bite  
CH. 15**

"_Mr. Malfoy, this is wrong."_

_Hermione finally was able to choke something out and she was half worried when she heard the man that hovered over her sigh. A rush of cool as filled the space between them as Lucius slowly backed away from her. He still hunched over but was no longer close enough for Hermione to inhale his scent. It almost disappointed her when a sudden chill passed through her bones and she couldn't become intoxicated with his spice._

"_You are of age, why should I stop?"_

"_You are my professor. It's against the-"_

"_What, the rules?" Lucius chuckled and began to lean in once more. "When have I ever followed the rules Granger? Besides, Severus doesn't care why should I?"_

"_McGonagall will-"_

"_Fuck McGonagall girl, you can't resist what I'm about to do to you."_

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that this man was not about to stop. She twitched slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Lucius. Taking both wrists in his hands, Lucius pulled her away from the back of the couch and to his chest. Instead of looking down his nose at her, Lucius dropped his head so he was in a sense, on her level. With his left hand, Lucius guided Hermione's own hand to his shoulder. At first Hermione did not know what Lucius wanted but, when Lucius let go of her wrist and flattened her hand on his shoulder, Hermione did as his actions told her to do. To his surprise, when Lucius removed hid hand, he felt Hermione grip his shoulder with a bit more force. Letting a smirk dance onto his lips, Lucius dug his unoccupied hand into Hermione curly locks, pulling her face closer to his own. For a moment, all that anyone could hear was Hermione's breath. Lucius on the other hands was totally quiet. Perhaps this was what drove a bit of fear into Hermione's body. He just stared at her, his cool eyes merely inches away from her own. She could see the pattern his irises held that made those grey orbs so terrifying at times. Suddenly, Hermione closed her eyes and turned her head away from Lucius. Even when Lucius wasn't threatening to make her suffer, she still had a hard time staring back at this man, this deliciously handsome man. Scowling, Lucius withdrew his right hand from Hermione's and brought it up to her chin. Turning her head back toward him, Lucius meet closed eyes.

"Open your eyes…" He said in a soft tone that still held a surprising amount of dominance to it.

Obeying without a peep from the Gryffindor, Hermione slowly opened her eyes and once more stared into his own. She felt as he loosened the grip he had on her chin and began to make a soft back and forth motion with his thumb against her cheek. Tempted to close her eyes as the sensation, deep down Hermione knew that Lucius would not tolerate what he considered to be a 'childish' act. Using that hand that was in her brunette locks, Lucius pulled Hermione forward just a bit closer. Now, not only could he feel her breath upon his face but, he could see every detail that was etched into her skin, every emotion that she let slip, everything she wanted to hide from him, from the world. Licking his dry lips, Lucius bent down and placed his lips upon her sweet ones. He twisted his hand around in her hair and began to untangle it and make his way down her back. Lucius' s hand stopped just before her bum on her lower back. That was where he found the hem of her shirt and snuck his hand under the cotton to feel her soft skin. It was like velvet to him, like she had retained the soft quality all babies received when they made their way into the world. Grinning against her lips, Lucius's right hand joined his left and lifted Hermione's shirt over her head. As much as Hermione wanted to protest, she was at a loss. Not only was her breath being stolen by Lucius, her senses begun to wonder off course. Wanting to get closer, Hermione took her other hand and placed on Lucius's chest. At this Lucius pulled back from the light kisses he was giving her and looked down at her. Her face was pink and her eyes were just barely glazed with….lust finally?

"See darling, it's this more fun than playing by the rules, hmm?"

Getting back onto his feet, Lucius wrapped his arms underneath her small body and held her close to his chest. Taking smooth steps, Lucius left the sitting room and entered a dark hallway. Where was he taking her? Oh, the bedroom right. Emerging from the dark, Lucius walked through a door and slammed it shut with his foot. The room was illuminated by the half moon that cast light into the night. Ignoring the light, Lucius made a beeline for his bed and tossed Hermione onto its middle.

"Oh!" She squealed and was about to say something when Lucius suddenly pounced on her. "Luciu…err… Mr. Malfoy!" She blurted out when she felt his hands travel down her sides, taking in her curves.

"Hmm?" He asked lazily, enjoying his view. For, under him lay a young witch with and untouched body. A body that he was about to make his own.

Leaning back a bit, Lucius gripped Hermione's thighs and slide her skirt off her legs, throwing it rather carelessly onto his bedroom floor. Hermione bit her lip and felt heat rush to her face. Her face flushed even more when she heard a small chuckle vibrate from Lucius strong chest. Looking to the side, Hermione began to feel ashamed that she lay naked underneath a Death eater, her professor. Her actions did not go unnoticed by Lucius at all. Taking off his own shirt and trousers, he now sat above Hermione in only his boxers.

"Feeling embarrassed are we?" He asked casually, letting his hands sneak under Hermione's back, unhooking her blue bra. He watched with amusement when she finally noticed what he had done and saw the shock that bounced onto her face when he tossed the garment over his shoulder. Such a shy little thing she was, and a bit disoriented if that was the correct word. It seemed as if Hermione was only half aware about what Lucius was doing until he completed his actions. That was going to change. He wanted to see every once of pleasure pulse on that heart-shaped face of her.

Raking his eyes down her form, Lucius's hands lazily made their way up Hermione's stomach until they sat on either side of her breasts. He felt a shudder from her and watched her close her eyes for the briefest moment. While he normally would have scolded her for it, Lucius let it slip.

"W-w-why are you doing this p-p-professor?" she stuttered, letting her eyes roll back when she felt his finger play with her breasts.

"Would you like me to stop Hermione?" He asked, rising at eyebrow in her direction, looking up at her from under his brow. When he didn't get an answer right away, Lucius raised his head a bit higher. "I guess you made your choice then…."

Taking his hands off her, Lucius began to move away from her. How dare him! Giving a small moan of defeat, Hermione flung her hand out and grabbed his arm. Turning back to look at the young woman, Lucius looked at her with a blank expression. He was waiting for her to speak, if she would.

"P-please…don't go Lucius." She said in a whisper.

Looking solemnly at her, Lucius crawled back over Hermione and put his hands on either side of her head. Leaning down, he did not say a word, did not utter and sound. Taking Hermione by surprise, Lucius took her mouth in his and ran his tongue over her pink lips, sucking them as he went along. As the seconds went by, Hermione could refuse him no longer, opening her mouth a bit, she allowed Lucius to begin his assault inside her mouth. Merlin he tasted good! He ran his tongue over the back of her lips, her teeth, and soothed her own tongue. Slipping his tongue half way out of her mouth, Lucius took her upper lip between his, tugging on it with a deep suction. Hermione let out the smallest of all moans as the man above her gave her a small amount of pleasure. Hermione wanted Lucius's body closer to hers. She wanted to feel his powerful chest against her delicate one. Her hands moved to his shoulders and tried to push him down upon herself. Opening on eye, Lucius raised his brow when he looked at her little action. Supporting himself on his elbows, Lucius reached to his shoulder and pulled Hermione's hands away from them, securing them to either side of her head. He smirked when she uttered a gasp of disproval, and quickly met her neck with long stokes of his skilled tongue.

"Oh…" Hermione breathed, turning her head to the side to allow Lucius better access to her sensitive skin.

"You like that pigeon?" He breathed.

"Uh huh…" Was his only response from the witch wriggling beneath him?

"I see…"

Kisses her neck Lucius slowly started to travel down Hermione's body, kissing her shoulders before moving in for her chest. Once there, Lucius let Hermione's hand go. With in a moment, her small hands were once more gripping his broad shoulders as he took a pink nipple into his mouth. Her breathing hitched when his tongue traced circles on her flesh, teasing her mounds. Lucius alternated between each breast, savoring the sounds of her tiny mewls. He kissed under her bust, now making his way down her stomach. Lucius could feel her clenched muscles as he planted his lips and ran his tongue over the middle of her stomach. He kisses her hips and trudged on until he was just above his goal. Glancing up, Lucius saw that Hermione's head was snapped back and she was slightly arching her back. Letting his famous smirk grace his lips, Lucius lowered his mouth to her folds. As soon as he touched her, Hermione let out a loud gasp and dug her nails into his skin. Nudging forward, Lucius slipped his tongue into her, only to pull back out and start his assault on her clit.

Hermione had never been in such a situation before. Not even with Ron had Hermione let him do anything like this. The only thing she had ever done was give him a few quick kisses, but never this! As Lucius's tongue danced over her clit, flicking and sucking on it, Hermione felt an unfamiliar feeling build up inside of her. It almost felt as if she needed to pee but, was the slightest bit different. There was almost a tickling sensation to it. Just when Hermione thought she was going to burst, Lucius pulled away from her. Picking her head up off the pillow, Hermione shot him a confused look, which only earned her another chuckle.

"Patience darling wouldn't want to ruin the suspense." he drawled.

"But, but Lucius, I n-n-eed…"

"Shh darling, you'll get want you want soon enough, no need to stutter."

Removing his index finger from her lips, Lucius sat back on his legs and gripped Hermione's hips with his large hands. Watching him, Hermione instantly felt panicked. Once more, her breathing took on, was Lucius recognized to be, her breath of fear. What was she so afraid about? Was she a virgin? Looking down at the triangle of flesh between Hermione's legs, Lucius guessed that his assumption was correct. Hermione looked at Lucius's boxers, eyes glued to his erection that she guessed wasn't anything near its maximum girth since it was trapped behind flimsy material.

"Find something…interesting?"

"Lucius I can't, I've never done, I don't know-"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." He replied quickly. "I know what you are my dear. I know that you have never been touched by another. However, you must calm yourself, really."

Before Hermione could protest, her eyes widened when her sight took in Lucius ridding himself of his undergarments. There now fully unsheathed was Lucius Malfoy's erection, pointing at her. Her heart felt as if it had stopped for a moment taking in his size. How was he supposed to fit? Especially when she had never been broken?

Pushing his hips in the direction of Hermione's folds, Lucius took her legs and placed them around his waist. Taking his erection in one hand, he guided himself toward Hermione's wet pussy, complements to himself. Within in moment, Lucius thrust himself within her. Digging her nails into the sheets of the bed, Hermione let out a painful gasp before she bit her lip to keep from making any other noise. Oh Merlin he was big!

Taking in how tight Hermione was around his girth, Lucius sat buried in her for a moment, only to hiss when he pulled himself out and began to thrust into her. At first, Hermione was not impressed by the discomfort she felt as he moved within her. However, as his thrust came faster and deeper, pleasure was once more building up inside Hermione. Again the same feeling surged through her lower abdomen. Lucius let himself smile as she wrapped herself around him. Now, the little witch was to be his, and only his.

"Oh my…" She moaned, throwing her arms around Lucius' neck. "Oh…please Lucius, please…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Things That Bite**

while I re post this story, I've started a new lumione fic; Admirable Sentiments. check it out. lemme know if I should continue it. Here is the next chapter for TTB! Feedback is always welcome! 8D  
**Chapter 16.**

Groaning, Lucius rose on his elbows bringing his head to his open palm. Running it down his face, he sighed deeply and groggily opened his eyes. It was dark in his room and the time read two thirty in the morning. Letting his eyes roll back, Lucius fell onto his back, his hand falling from his face. His head hit the pillow before his hand fell onto something foreign to that side of the bed. Arching an eyebrow, Lucius opened his eyes once more and brought his arm back; putting it into the position it had previously been in. Lifting his head up, Lucius's cool eyes fell over a rather feminine form. With her back turned to him, Lucius raked his eyes over her shoulder and down past her full hips. Bringing his brows close together, Lucius reached out and ran a hand over the woman's shapely form before playing with her wavy hair. Scooting close, Lucius leaned over the woman, trying to see her face. Who was in his bed with him? What had he done last night? For his life, Lucius found his memory escaping him. As much as it frustrated him, all Lucius had to do was get a good look at her face under the moonlight. With his body pressed against hers and one hand lying on the woman's waist, Lucius began to make out the feature of who was lying in his bed. Almost immediately, the memory of last night hit him. Images flooded his brain of him fucking this witch and having the pure pleasure of watching her wriggle under him. The woman who was asleep in his bed was Hermione Granger.

Pulling away from her back as if he had been burned, Lucius sat straight up. His hair was still tied back with a black ribbon, but strands of his platinum hair fell on the sides of his face. Those cool grey eyes which stayed narrowed where now wide. What had he done? He had let this young woman, his student, invade his mind and she hadn't even known it. He had taken full advantage of her, using his status at the school as in excuse to throw her onto his bed. If the circumstances had been different, perhaps he wouldn't feel….what was the word…shamed? Lucius was a proud man, no one could deny that however, looking over at the small frame of Hermione Granger, Lucius forgot his pride and slinked out from under the sheets. The pale moonlight illuminated his own skin, which he found was still unclothed from earlier events. Scoffing at himself, Lucius made his way over to his bathroom and shut the door. There was no way he could go back to sleep now, he was fully awake now. Turning on the water, Lucius stepped into the warmth and bathed. When he came out, he muttered a frying spell. Once again, his hair was perfectly dry, as was the rest of him. Opening the bathroom door the slightest bit, Lucius looked toward the bed. He closed his eyes in relief that Hermione was still asleep, it made dressing easier. Moving from the bathroom, Lucius went to fetch a new set of black robes. Quickly, he was in them and tied his hair back with a fresh piece of black ribbon. Looking back at himself through the large mirror, Lucius examined his dress. Feeling satisfied, the blonde man made for the bedroom door.

He had only taken a few steps when he heard what sounded like mewling. Arching an eyebrow, Lucius turned around to look in Hermione's direction. Lucius blinked a couple times when he saw that she was tossing in his bed. What could she be doing? All possible thoughts crossed Lucius's mind, some in particular made him stir inside. Rolling his eyes, Lucius turned around once more, ready to leave the room. Just as his hand touched the handle, His name made his freeze.

"Lucius…"

His grip tightened on the door's handle. It appeared that Hermione was having a dream. What kind of dream it was Lucius wasn't sure yet besides the fact that he was obviously in it. Curiosity and pride got the best of the man and he found himself walking toward his bed. Sprawled in the middle of the sheets, Hermione was curled into a small ball, faced buried in his pillow.

"My, my, what have we here…" He mumbled to himself.

From an observers stand point, it looked as if Hermione was having a bad dream. Her hand clutched the pillow and the tone of voice she used when she called out his name was sad. Turing over, onto her back, Hermione moaned and her brows came together. An arm was draped over the top of her face, while her other hand came to grip at her wild hair. Looking down with amusement, Lucius was curious as to what she was dreaming about. However, he didn't get very far in finding out for, in her sleep, Hermione had worked her way over toward Lucius and hugged him around his middle. Lucius sucked in a sharp breath when the Gryffindor latched onto him. At first he didn't want to touch, especially after what had happened last night. His arms were held out away from his sides and he once more looked down at the witch from his nose. With a frustrated expression, Lucius looked around to make sure nobody had somehow gotten into his room and was looking. When he found no body but himself and the seventh year, Lucius gently tried to untangle himself from Hermione's arms. AS if out of instinct, Hermione only tightened her grip.

"No…" She muttered, nuzzling her face against him.

"For Merlin's sake woman!" Lucius complained, still trying to set himself free.

However, Lucius stopped his attempts when his own words flooded his mind. '_For Merlin's sake woman!_' Had he really called her that? A woman? No, he couldn't have. She was a student, a mere pupil in his class room, a witch who had simply cast him under whatever aurora she held. But no, Lucius could not deny it. He had in fact called, and thought of her, as a woman. Setting his jaw, Lucius became still. He watched as the little thing simply clung to him like he was her life line. Slowly, his eyes traveled over Hermione's body. The sheet that had covered her was now more than half way down her back, almost exposing her round bum. Her delicate skin looked like porcelain in the moonlight and so soft. Her slim waist attracted his eyes, leading them to her hips, almost persuading him to grab hold. When Hermione squirmed again, Lucius closed his eyes and shook his head. Already it was happening again. The craze he though he had lost for this witch had never left. It was coming back once more, taking over his mind. Slowly, Lucius let his hands touch her back. The smooth texture her skin held was bliss. He couldn't help but race his fingers up and down the length of her arms.

Repeating his strokes, Lucius didn't realize that Hermione had begun to awake from her unconscious state. Her eyes batted open, not entirely sure of what or who she was looking at. She breathed in deeply, inhaling a very familiar spicy scent. It was then Hermione realized someone was stoking her upper back. Looking up, Hermione's chocolate eyes meet the cool eyes of Lucius Malfoy. At first, neither did anything but freeze. Lucius stared down at the young woman with a blank mind. Hermione opened her mouth to speak and made to dislodge her arms from his middle. While in the process, she had not been aware that she was half way off the bed. As soon as pulled back, Hermione found herself falling to the floor. Not wanting to hit her jaw, Hermione panicked and grabbed onto the nearest thing possible.

"Damn it Hermione!" He growled

Hermione's head came up as son as she heard his angry voice. What had she grabbed? Looking at her hands, Hermione found that she had not grabbed anything, just merely hung to Lucius's thighs with her nails. Her mouth opened in a state of shock.

"Mr. Malfoy I didn't mean - OH!"

Before Hermione could fully apologize, Lucius had swooped down and detached himself from her grasp. Holding her wrists in his hands, Lucius had pushed her back toward the bed, her back making contact with the sheets. As much as Hermione wanted to sit up and look at Lucius, she was frozen. She certainly did not want to look up and see him seething face. However, Hermione didn't have to wait long to see his face for, Lucius had knelt on the bed and leaned over her, hands on either side of her head.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy please …." She began but stopped when Lucius stared at her, not even blinking.

Lucius peered down at Hermione, unsure if he was mad or not. Her nails certainly had hurt a bit. Beneath him, Hermione was shaking slightly, waiting for whatever Lucius was planning on doing. But, she had not been prepared for what he would say next. Crawling up onto the bed, Lucius dropped his weight on top of her. Hermione's breath was pushed out for a moment, but she recovered and creased her brows. What was he doing? With his hands once more in his hands, Lucius smirked down at her. He knew she was confused and he liked it. He loved the fact that didn't know what he was going to do, always keeping her on her toes.

"Let's play a game."

"I beg your pardon?"

"A game is what I am purposing. Either except it or…" His tone was mild as he replied to Hermione, but changed when finishing his sentence. "Get out."

Seeing how she was trapped, Hermione felt she had no choice but to accept whatever Lucius had up his sleeve.

"Well…?"

With a defeated sigh, Hermione replied softly, "ok…"

"Hmm, what was that?"

" I accept."

Lucius chuckled, "There's a good girl. Now, the game is to see just how long you can resist me…"

Hermione scoffed and turned her head away from him. Who did he think she was? She had already slept with him just hours ago and now he wanted to play a game? AS far as Hermione was concerned, she was the mature one in the room at the moment.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you aware of the time? It's ten after three in the morning!"

Hermione screamed when his response was nothing. His looked upon her with a lazy expression, as if saying 'yea and…' when she opened her eyes again; she caught Lucius rolling his eyes.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Really darling, do you ever listen to yourself? You constantly blabber rubbish about nobility and such. Do you ever take the time out to have a little fun?"

"This isn't about nobility Lucius…it's three in the morning. I…we have to get up early."

"No actually, it's a Saturday tomorrow. Oh my…has the brilliant Hermione Granger forgotten?"

"Do not mock me Malfoy."

"Oh, no, no, no, It's Mr. Malfoy, of have you forgotten that too?"

"Stop, stop it right now! This isn't funny Professor!" As soon as she said that word, Lucius stopped. At that moment, Hermione wished she could sink into the bed, disappearing from his gaze. Pulling himself off her, Lucius sat on the edge of the bed with his back turned to her.

"Got o sleep Miss. Granger, wouldn't want to be late for breakfast." He drawled.

"Lucius…."

"DO IT!" He shouted, briskly getting up and walking out of the bedroom.

Biting her lip, Hermione sank own into the bed and covered her face with the black sheets. What had she done?


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note**

enjoy!

**Things That Bite**

Ch.17

As soon Hermione heard his footsteps fade, she removed the covers from her face. Her eyes connected with the door that had been slammed, and as if in an attempt to heal it, Hermione cautiously removed herself from the bed and put a small hand on the cold wood. Looking down at her feet, Hermione let her hand move down the wood before she turned from it. A shiver ran through her body, alerting Hermione that she was still naked. Wrapping her arms around her chest, the bushy haired girl tip-toed back to the large bed and snuggled under its warm sheets. Curled up on her side, Hermione couldn't see a thing. While the moon shone through the high windows, all she saw under the black sheets was darkness. With palms open, Hermione stroked the material she lay on as if it was the Velveteen Rabbit. She breathed softly concentrating on the task at hand. However, the image of Lucius grimacing at her replayed in her head. Could he ever be pleased? Would he always be so offended? After all, he was her professor. But then again, Hermione felt regretted her choice of words. In all honesty, it had slipped out. It seemed she had a habit of speaking before thinking lately. Rolling onto her back, Hermione frowned as the sheets were pulled away from her face when her body moved.

Where had Lucius gone? That was the question that was now on her mind as she once more sat up in the bed. She supposed that she should apologize to him not only for calling him by the school's title, but for being in his bed in the first place. While it hadn't been her who carried them there, she felt as if she should take the blame and just get it over with. Looking over the side of the bed, Hermione realized for the first time the mess on the floor. Clothes where piled on top of one another, pillows had been pushed off, and the main comforter that most likely had been on the bed at some point, was all the way across the room. Scowling, Hermione thought. How the devil had that gotten there? Had she been that immersed in the actions that had occurred only hours ago? Apparently so. As another shiver took her, Hermione made to swing a leg over the edge of the bed. Grimacing, Hermione quickly pulled her leg back and shut her eyes. There was an uncomfortable feeling throbbing between her legs. Looking down, Hermione saw why. She was red and sore to the touch, and it was all she could do not to move in a way that increased the slight pain. It was only then she remembered that she had lost her innocence in this very bed. Disappointment swelled up inside her chest. How had she let it happen? She was supposed to stay innocent until her wedding night. Scooting off the bed, Hermione waddled over to the look and proceeded to sit on the toilet. AS soon as she began to relieve herself, she had to stop. It stung to even pee. After trying a few more times, Hermione gave up. Instead, she went to the bath and started the water. Within a few minutes, the tub was full of hot water reading for the young woman to step into.

Upon sinking into the steaming water, Hermione couldn't wait for it to relax her muscles and sooth her sore skin. Closing her eyes, Hermione couldn't help but let out a small moan of relief when she was finally able to pee. But, upon doing so, she felt the need to get out of the soiled water. Rising her body off with clean water, Hermione sat on the edge of the tub and maneuvered her way over the side. With feet planted on the titled floor, she proceeded to dry herself and slip into her robes. Cheeks rosy from the temperature from the water, Hermione made her way out of the bathroom and toward the bedroom door. Taking a small breath, Hermione closed her hand around the handled and opened the door toward her. Looking into the sitting room, she felt an odd string of emotions when she did not find Lucius within the room walls. When she felt that way, Hermione wasn't sure yet. If anything, she should fell afraid that someone might catch her within a professor's personal room. Creeping into the full of the room, Hermione looked around. Still, she found that she was alone. Her footsteps were light as she crossed the room and opened the door that led out into the corridor. Slightly at first, Hermione opened it a bit more in order to look around. When she found no one, she slid out of the entrance and closed it quietly behind herself. Looking to her right, Hermione began to walk to the left resulting in bumping into a body. Eyes wide, Hermione froze when she heard the meow of cat.

"It's forbidden for a student to be out of their house during this hour." Said a scratchy voice.

Turning her head, Hermione looked at the frightening face of Argus Flitch. Again, the meow of a cat echoed into the hall. Hermione wanted to kick the mangy old cat but couldn't move a muscle. She had been caught.

"What are you doing comin' out of Mr. Malfoy's rooms?" He demanded.

Calming down, Hermione put on her head girl front. Hopefully she could come up with an excuse that Filch would believe.

"As a matter of fact sir, as head girl I have had many duties to attend to."

"What kind of duties eh?"

"Duties that do not concern you Mr. Filch. I…I…I needed to collect some things from professor Malfoy but apparently he is not here."

Narrowing his eyes at the young witch, Filch started at her for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. The light his held in his hand was the very same one Hermione remembered carrying when she escorted Harry, Ron, and herself out to Hagrid in their first year. Old, rusty, and liable to fall apart at any moment, he still used the bloody thing. How long was he going to continued to stare in such a fashion? Fortunately for Hermione, Filch grew tired of his current action. With a wave of his hand and some odd mutterings, He passed her by and grumbled to himself about _'Gryffindors'._

Letting out a breath, Hermione looked down and watched as Mrs. Norris ran past her to catch up with her master. Scowling after the cat, Hermione took off in the opposite direction as efficiently as she could. Her crotch was still sore, and it hadn't occurred to her yet to use a spell of some sort to ease it. Why she was after Lucius, Hermione still had to find out.

Outside, Lucius stood under a nearby tree. His long outer robe shielded him from the wind. He stared out across the lake and watched the ripples that danced on its surface. It was rather relaxing but very hypnotizing at the same time. If any creature had been standing behind him, Lucius was oblivious to it. However, the moon wasn't full yet and the weather wasn't ideal for creatures to be wandering outside of the protection the forest provided. With his back facing the trunk of the tree, Lucius could only guess what time it was now. When he had left it had been three in the morning but he hadn't kept track of time since then. From his room to the stop in which he now stood, Lucius's head had been swimming with thoughts and images of Hermione. Some how, she had wiggled under his skin; taunting him, teasing him, laughing at him. It frustrated him so to know that a mere Mudblood was appealing o him. Instead of wanting her, he should have raped her and gotten rid of the "_filth_".After all, he had done it many times in the past. Why was she so…different? Was she really that different though? Was she really special in any way? While she was pretty, she wasn't the most beautiful witch. She didn't have any special abilities, no appeal to the dark arts. She certainly wasn't a Slytherin or of Pureblood. So, should he give a damn?

A scowl was now deeply imbedded on Lucius's face. The arguments and thoughts inside of his head were taking him nowhere expect making him feel irritated. He stared hard at the water, as if it could resolve his problems. The wind whipped around Lucius as he stood out in the open. It tugged at his hair and fondled his robes roughly. Reaching out, he drew his robes closer around him so that the wind wouldn't swirl around his body anymore. Every now and then, he was shiver a bit, although he never gave into the cold for, new concerns filled his mind. This time, it was filled with the words that had caused Lucius to flee his own room. The word "professor" had been used. While he should not be flinching over said word, it had affected him. One would think that words could not penetrate Lucius Malfoy since he was capable of brushing many foul names off easily. It was a puzzle to him that such a word made him stiffen. It had been lust that had brought him to the madness that brought the young witch to his bed, had it not? If it truly was only lust, as he believed it to be, why it had caused a slight pain. Straightening up, Lucius lifted his eyes off the lake and put the castle in his sights. It was dark, save for a few lights, and a thin film of fog circled around its bottom. He wondered if Hermione had obeyed him and went back to sleep. Whether she had gotten up and went back to her own room. Lucius assumed the last possibility. If anything, she most likely would have moved from his bed to her own. But, there was that rebellious side. He had only encountered it a few times, but he knew it was clear that she too had one. Tearing his eyes away from the structure, Lucius looked back to the lake, falling into its trance once more.

Clothed in nothing but her school robes, Hermione held herself as she walked through the castle. So far, she had checked the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, the astronomy tower, the third corridor, and had just come from the Great Hall. She was confused. It seemed as if he was no where in the building. Before she knew it, Hermione found herself facing the entrance to the castle. Giant doors stood before her. Looking up at them, a thought occurred to her. Could he possibly be outside? While it was a bit nasty out there, Hermione didn't think that the great Lucius Malfoy would let a little weather get in his way. However, she could see him worried about his hair getting busy like her own. Casting a glance around her, Hermione saw that no one was around her. Biting down on her lower lip, Hermione brought her hands forth and placed them on the large doors. She pushed against them but the door didn't budge. What was she thinking anyways? Reaching inside of her robes, Hermione felt for her wand. But, it only took her a few moments to realize that she didn't have it with her. Putting slightly, Hermione turned away from the front doors and went in the direction of another opening.

Upon reaching it, Hermione was able to open the doors and walk into the courtyard. If she thought it was cold inside the castle, she was wrong. The wind blew and howled, swirling around Hermione. Already her ears where getting cold and her nose were most likely already pink. But, moving on was a must in Hermione's mind. Moving through the courtyard, Hermione wandered around the grounds, take cover once in a while when the wind became a bit over powering. Buy now, she was thoroughly shivering. Her bare legs were an open target for the weather. Coming to the end of the grounds, Hermione looked out among what was left. There was the Whomping Willow, Hargrid's little hut and garden, the Quidditch pitch and the lake. Turning back toward the castle, Hermione turned her head back toward the lake. She could have sworn that she had seen something. Squinting, Hermione found that she was right. There was someone down there. While she couldn't make out whom it was from here, Hermione decided to move down a bit to get a better look. Hiding behind various objects, Hermione was able to get incredibly closer to whoever was standing by the lake. The figure was tall, most likely a man, with black robes, black shoes, and blonde hair. Blonde hair! Upon seeing Lucius's trademark hair color, Hermione quietly emerged from behind her hiding place and cautiously approached him. She did not know what to expect from him. Would react violently? Push her away? Completely ignore her? There were many possibilities in what Lucius could do but, Hermione resorted to walking up beside up and staying quiet, looking in the same direction he was. With her arms around her tightly, Hermione waited for him to speak if he pleased.

Looking to his right, Lucius watched as a figure emerged beside himself. Lucius recognized it as the young woman he'd had in his bed and he silently sighed. His attention had been drawn away from the lake and rested on her. She only wore her school robes and Lucius could plainly see that she was shivering. Looking away from a moment, he tried to ignore her. It was just too much to ask for though. Giving in, Lucius moved from his spot to stand behind her. Taking his outer robe in his hands, Lucius wrapped Hermione's small figure in them and pulled back against him. Both wrapped in his robe, he felt Hermione turned to face him, snuggling into him. Looking down, Lucius could only see the top of her head, but felt her hot breath as she breathed. She was pressed into him, hands taking hold at the sides of his vest. Clutching her tighter, Lucius stood there with Hermione for minutes before he finally gave into the cold and carried her back into the castle. Once back in his own bedroom, Lucius kicked off his shoes and put himself and the bundle in his arms on the bed. Shifting on his side, Lucius repositioned Hermione so that she was once again pressed to his chest. Reaching down with one arm, Lucius pulled the sheets back over himself and the witch. Pulling her face up for a moment, Lucius saw that she really was asleep. Planting a light kiss on her forehead, Lucius found sleep as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Things That Bite**

**Ch18**

The sun rose steadily over the magical school illuminating it with early morning rays. Warmth seeped into the corridors of the school, adding to its wonder. Still and quiet, not a soul was awake yet; save for one. Light footsteps echoed through the high-arched halls. Tall, dark in many aspects, and holding an expression of pure frustration, the man clad in dark patterned robes trudged from his room into the classroom in which he taught through the door that joined the two rooms. Why the room connected directly to the classroom Lucius couldn't not recall. However, it didn't matter to him. What matter to him this morning was forgetting. Forgetting everything that had previously happened and focused on the original task at hand; keeping a watch on the schools current headmaster. It was the Dark Lord's command, and Lucius was not forget it if he could help it. Stepping away from the stairs, Lucius took in a deep breath of air, only to quickly let it out again. Today was the start of the week and in only a few hours, he would be teaching rotten children who could not for their own lives, keep their mouths shut. At this thought, Lucius's fists clenched together. It mad him so angry when they chattered and whispered even after he had demanded their silence. It was even worse when his own offspring was in his class. Thinking he could get away with talking because his father taught was a constant on Draco's mind. A lesson was on the way though, and Draco would not forget the humility that would eventually come.

Turning away from the tables, Lucius moved to his desk he kept at the front of the room. Pulling the chair out from under the wood, Lucius sat down and began to riffle through un-graded parchment. One by one, he carefully read over the students work, grading it as he saw fit. As he went one, Lucius eventually came across the seventh year rolls. As he cast the last sixth year roll aside, he blindly grabbed at the remaining work. Unrolling it, Lucius groaned when he saw the name that was scratched across the top.

_Hermione Granger_

Even when he focused on not having anything to do with her, she popped up out of thin air! Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Lucius looked down on the paper. Scowling, the blonde rolled the paper back up and cast it aside with all the others. If he was going to block her, he would start this way. Looking up at the clock, Lucius noted the time. It was nearly seven and breakfast would be starting soon. Picking up his quill, he resumed work in a timely fashion, only stopping when breakfast called. Lucky for him, he had finished the last paper just in time, finishing his work. Removing himself from his seat, Lucius walked down through the middle of the tables, and out the classroom door, forgetting about the roll of parchment that hadn't been graded.

Upon waking up, Hermione found that she was still in Lucius's rooms. Lying on her back, Hermione gazed at the ceiling. How had she gotten back inside? The last thing she had known was that she had found Lucius outside and it was cold. The rest escaping her, Hermione sat up in the bed and scooted herself to her feet. Looking down, Hermione saw that she was already in her school robes. However, her concern was about what she had done and the fact that it was seven o' clock! Chocolate eyes beginning to widen, Hermione wobbled as fast as she could out of Lucius's quarters and into the hall without being seen by a fellow student. She figured her hair was a mess but she could care less. Throwing it on top of her head, Hermione raced toward the Great Hall as normal as she could. She was still sore between her legs but the feeling had subsided substantially. With lots of effort Hermione made it in time to the Great Hall only minutes after the feast had started. She was relieved to see that she wasn't the only one late though. About to walk through the doors, Hermione was rudely pushed to the side by a grumpy Pansy Parkinson.

"Watch it Mudblood!" She warned and headed toward the Slytherin table.

"Watch yourself." Hermione muttered back.

Glaring at Pansy's back for a moment, Hermione found her head and found the Gryffindor table. Not to her surprise, everyone was already seated and gorging on the food. Finding a spot between a third year and Neville, Hermione began taking some bits of food. She was not all that hungry though. While her stomach did growl, Hermione only nibbled on her food.

"Hi, Hermione."

"Good morning Neville. Enjoying the food?" Neville nodded and took a bit of sausage.

"But, I sure to wish Harry and Ron were here. Just not a meal without 'em. Do you think they're alright Mione?"

"They better well damn be Neville." She replied, stabbing at her food.

"Hey Hermione…it's kind of already dead so, um, you don't…never mind."

Neville mumbled off his sentence and turning his attention toward his food once more. It was clear to him that Hermione had other things on her mind. Not wanting to make her angry Neville left her alone. Hermione on the other hand was drawing blanks. A thought didn't occur to her until she felt the need to look up toward the staff table. Like every morning, the head masters chair was empty. Snape, being one to avoid all social interaction, was hardly ever seen. McGonagall sat as prim as ever, put there was a clear express of sadness etched on her features. As Hermione went down the staff table, she noted each and every person. However, there was someone in particular that she didn't see. Squinting up at Lucius's chair, Hermione had a curious thought. Where was he? Almost as soon as she thought it, Hermione felt a swirl of air rush around her. The back side of Lucius came into view as he marched up to the staff table. The Slytherins gave a cheer when they saw the former Slytherin. Hermione almost rolled her eyes on past instincts but didn't follow through. Her eyes followed Lucius until he was seated. She watched as he put food on the plate before him, and watched as he picked up his utensils. Before her had taken a bit, Lucius seemed to have felt her eyes upon him. Looking up, Hermione saw him looking back at her. No express was traceable whatsoever, and his grey eyes bore into her. It felt a lot like it had those first couple of days as school. This was a familiar situation, and Hermione wasn't so sure she liked it. Looking back at Lucius for a few more moments, she was forced to turn away. Hot embarrassment flushed her face which she kept looking downward. Right now, her plate had become the most interesting object before her. She could still feel his eyes on her. Watching her, calculating, observing, scrutinizing. Deciding not to give in, Hermione looked back up. To her dismay, Hermione found that Lucius had already looked away and was indulging on his food. Sighing, the young witch decided eating was probably the best thing to do. After all, she had his class next.


	19. Chapter 19

**Things That Bite**

**Ch19**

Standing up, Hermione left the Great Hall before most of the students and staff. The messy bun onto of her head was beginning to bug her, as well as the dirty uniform she was wearing. She needed to return to her room and clean up before class started. A hot shower, clean clothes, brushed teeth, and a fresh face were Hermione's intentions with the twenty minutes she had left. Making to the Gryffindor house, Hermione spoke the password and entered the door behind the portrait, then continued to job up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Gathering her school robe, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt, Hermione undressed and squeaked as she hopped into the shower. The hot pellets of water stung her skin as they raced down every curve of her body until they met with the shower floor and headed into the drain. An immense amount of steam rose from behind the shower curtain and fogged the mirrors. However, there wasn't time to fiddle with the temperature of the water for if Hermione was late to Lucius's class, she had a feeling that would give her a considerable amount of hell that she'd have to submit to. Closing her eyes, Hermione washed and rinsed her thick honey colored hair, down a dark shade of brown due to the showers spray. As the rest of the soap made it's way from her body to the drain below her feet, Hermione turned the water off. Taking a deep breath, Hermione reached out from behind the shower curtain and grabbed a small towel. Flipping her head up side down, she squeezed the remaining water from her hair before tousling it with the towel. Hair secured within the towel, Hermione reached out one last time and grabbed another towel to wrap around her body. Once her shoulders and legs had been cleared of any last remaining water droplets, The Gryffindor stepped out of the shower and headed to her head girl dorm to dress and get the items necessary for class.

* * *

Standing behind his desk, Lucius watched as students filled into his classroom. Slytherins and Gryffindors took their seats and glared at each other when not conversing with members of their own house. The times was eight fourteen and not a second past and in sixty seconds, the class was to start. As Lucius looked over the class, he noted that some one was missing. Hermione was not in her seat at the front of the class. Lucius's eyes narrowed at the thought of having to deal with her at all and prepared to address the class about the days lesson. Ten seconds before eight fifteen, a frazzled Hermione Granger clung to the door frame before taking the nearest seat she could find, at the very back of the classroom. Collecting her breath, Hermione began to take her books out on the desk. Lucius watched as his little Gryffindor refused to acknowledge his presence and avoid sitting close to him. Now glaring, Lucius observed her unpack and set everything up, still avoiding eye contact with him. While earlier Lucius might have been fine while her distance, for a reason unbeknownst to him, Lucius was becoming increasingly angry with the young woman. Fists tightening behind his back, Lucius cleared his throat as he stared at the witch. The other students in the room all looked at their professor and then back over their shoulders at Hermione, who was oblivious to the attention Lucius called to himself. Clearing his throat once more, Lucius become even more frustrated when it became obvious that Hermione was in her own little world. The other students looked at each other while trying to hold back smiles and amusement at the situation. However, they pulled themselves back together as Lucius stepped down from his pedestal and walked slowly and quietly down through the rows of students, until he stood directly behind Hermione.

Hermione had no idea what was going on. As she breathed steadily, a familiar scent began to fill her nostrils. The scent grew strong until she felt as though she were surrounded by it. Looking up finally, Hermione noted that everyone was looking back her and that Lucius was nowhere to be found. Opening her salmon lips to speak, Hermione was cut off when some one cleared their throat behind her. Scowling, Hermione turned her golden head over her shoulder, only to look up at the man who practically stood against her back. Eyes growing a little wider, Hermione stared up into emotionless, grey eyes. The feeling of being put on the spot, uncomfortable, and very uncertain as to what was going on behind those intense eyes of Lucius Malfoy was beginning to overwhelm her. As he stared down at her, Lucius clenched his jaw and took his time in making her feel uncomfortable before speaking. He watched her swallow hard and could see that she wasn't necessarily a fan of the situation. Fighting a smile that was tugging at the corner of his mouth, Lucius blinked.

"This is not your seat, Miss. Granger. Please move your things to the front of the class or I will do it for you."

The tone in which he spoke was level and forceful. Looking away from him, Hermione quickly packed her belongings back up and hurried to the seat she usually sat in. Hot embarrassment crept up her already flushed cheeks as she once more unpacked for the class. Walking back up from the back of the class, Lucius glanced at Hermione as he made his way back to his teaching post.

"Perhaps now we can begin? Open your books to page seven hundred and fifty four. We are resuming the research was begin last time. You have until the end of the class to complete it."

Sighing, Hermione opened her book and began to scratch down the essay that was due in an hour and forty five minutes. Time went by slowly as the young witch tried to ignore the feeling of eyes staring her. However, her efforts to immerse herself in her work was ineffective, proving to only be more distracting. Scowling, Hermione furiously bit at the inside of her cheek as she continued on attempting to concentrate. Before she knew it, there was only two minutes until class ended. While everyone else put down their quills, Hermione kept trying to write. As she did, Lucius grabbed the stack of graded parchment and began sent them appropriately to each student in his class, except for one. Noticing that she was still writing, Lucius rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please hand in your parchment."

Looking up, Hermione quickly packed up her book, quill, ink, and parchment. As she did so, so suddenly became very aware of others looked at newly received work. Frowning, Hermione did not have her last essay. She sat for a moment staring at the calloused top of the desk she occupied before casting a glance at her professor. To her surprise, Lucius did not look back at her or seem to notice that her eyes were trained on him. Forgetting to be careful, Hermione shoved her materials in her bag and rolled up the parchment that she was to be turning in. Standing up slowly, Hermione clenched her jaws and marched up to Lucius. There was a small line of students ahead of her however, Hermione took herself by surprise when she pushed them out of the way and stood closer than a student and a professor should, ignoring the squeals of protest from her peers. Taken back, Lucius stood up straighter and looked down at the angry vixen that stood held her hands on her hips, cooper eyes showing clear frustration and anger. Raising an eyebrow, Lucius gave Hermione a half-hearted sneer, but did not take a step back.

"Granger…."He drawled

"I did not receive my graded parchment." She said, half tempted to poke him in the chest. "Everyone got their minus myself."

Giving a huff of irritation, Lucius pulled back his lips in a cruel half smile. It was then that he remembered that he had thrown her assignment aside earlier that morning. However, instead of admitting that he had simply not graded it and forgot, Lucius decided to have some fun.

"That is because, you never turned the assignment in to me, Miss. Granger."

A deep scowl formed on her brow as Lucius accused Hermione Granger of not turning in an assignment. This was absolutely absurd, bombastic, and completely outrageous! She could not believe how easily lies spilled from his tongue, for Hermione knew, that she had turned it in. To think that she had a soft spot for this vile man! He was despicable, absolutely rotten! Chest heaving with disbelief and anger, Hermione stood up straighter as well, prepared to make a scene before the class to defend herself.

"Professor, that is a lie!" She spat, "I turned my work in to you, personally!"

"If that were the case, why do I not have it?" He taunted, placing his hands behind his back as he walked over to his desk, "Tell me Miss Granger, is this how you pass your other classes, by blinding your professors with this dramatic display of childish behavior? I must say it's unbecoming and poor acting."

Hermione stood with a gaping mouth, hands held in the air, and without a retort to the manipulative man. As she stood there, a few students passed her and handed their parchment to Lucius, avoiding Hermione the best they could. As they left the classroom, snickers were passed back and forth as gossip began to build and flood into the hallways of Hogwarts. Rolling is eyes, Lucius leaned over his desk and closed Hermione's open mouth.

"Come, come now, I don't have all day." Palm up, Lucius's beckoned Hermione to give him her current parchment with the 'come hither' motion as he began to organize the items on his desk.

Extending her arm, Hermione placed it in his hand. As she removed her hand, her fingers smoothly grazed the length of his finger, causing Lucius to pause his current action. Looking at Hermione from under his brow, he saw that she was staring at her feet. Her expression was one that resembled defeat, posture les confident than moments before. As Hermione made to turn away, Lucius managed to catch her finger tips. Still looking up at her from underneath his brow, the blonde wizard watched as Hermione slowly looked down at her hand before she looked at him. For a moment, Lucius was caught up in the young witches pitiful gaze until he realized that there were a few students waiting for Hermione to move. They were all silent, looking between professor, student, and clasped hands. Swallowing, Lucius released Hermione's hand and gave her a scowl. Sighing, the seventeen year old, held on to her bag and walked out of The Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, heading to Divination. A couple tears escaped her eyes, as her feelings had been hurt and she had been humiliated before the class. It was times like these that Hermione really wished that Harry and Ron were here to stand up for her. However, that was not the case and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Another chapter coming asap! r&r 3


End file.
